High School Love Hetalia Style!
by xD NaruSasuNaru
Summary: Adventuring with the couples of hetalia (ItalyxGermany AmericaxEngland FrancexMatthew and RomanoxSpain) plus a few other characters with their journey of their life. see how they all become friends in a way :D YAOI, the cats (england-cat and so on) and real names implied. warnings/disclaimers inside
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: OK! :D finally off of my longest writers block I've ever had. YAY! CHEERS FOR ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL! ;3 okay, this is a high school Hetalia fic and i do hope you'll like it. Its rated M for future yaoi lemons xD and I'm using real names like instead of Germany its Ludwig. I have last names too and I'll tell the names next after the authors note ^^. OK I would love it if you would correct my grammar! :D i thank everyone who will read this.)**

_Names:_

_Italy - Feliciano Vargas (Junior)_

_Romano - Lavino Vargas (Junior)_

_Germany - Ludwig Beillschmidt (Junior)_

_Prussia - Gilbert Beillschidt (Senior)_

_Japan - Kiku Honda (Junior)_

_Russia - Ivan Braginski (Senior)_

_China - Wang Yao (Senior)_

_Canada - Mathew Williams (Junior)_

_America - Alfred F. Jones (Senior)_

_England/Britain - Arthur Kirkland (Senior)_

_Switzerland - Vash Zwingli (Senior)_

_Lichtenstein - Lili Zwingli (Junior)_

_Austria - Roderich Eldstein (Senior)_

_Hungary - Elizaveta Hedervary (Junior)_

_Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carrideo (Senior)_

_Greece - Heracles Karpusi (Senior)_

_Turkey - Sadiq Annan (Senior)_

_France - Fransis Bonnefoy (Senior)_

**(ALRIGHT! that is all the Hetalia characters I'm using ^^ alright warnings and disclaimer and I'm done and you get to read the story! :D)**

_**Warnings: If you don't like yaoi, please, leave now there is guy on guy action and yuri, girl on girl action. If you find this at all horrible and you don't like the writing, characters ECT. Please no one likes flaming and people who are dicks. So please leave and don't come back. There will be swearing and crude humor attempts and sexual acts later also. You have been warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA EXCEPT THE MOVIE AND SEASONS 3 AND 4! I don't own the characters and Lucky Star's ending plot... (It's not like that ending at all but yet it is. You'll see if you're a Lucky Star fan :D) **_

**And FINALLY! On with the story! Oh and Feliciano will mostly be used as a main character and POV's will switch off just so you know! ^^**

_Feliciano's POV (Point of View)_

I look down on to my desk, math book, 2 notebooks, a sketch book and a pencil behind my ear. The teacher was mumbling on about pre-calc. I looked around in the room; there was Kiku and Elizaveta, who are friends that have moved to this high school with me and my brother just for the rest of junior year (so they are in the middle of the year) and senior year so we can finish together. Everyone else was unknown to me, of course since my brother and I just moved here. I wonder how he's doing...

"Mr. Vargas, can you please solve problem 32?" The teacher asked me ovbiously knowing I wasn't paying attention.

"Vee? Oh... Sure?" I look up at the board.

'_Suppose that the position function of a particle moving along a circle in the xy-plane is r = 5cos2π(t) i+ 5sin2π(t) j. What is the distance traveled by the particle during the time interval t=0 to t=1_'

I just sweat drop.

"Sorry, but I don't get it." I blushed and then the teacher sighed called on someone else and class went on.

"Psst!" someone behind me poked me and handed me a piece of paper. I could tell right away it was Elizaveta's writing.

I open it up and read;

Dear Feli,

:D HEY! Have you made any new friends yet the morning? Sure, it may be just the first day of school in this school for us, but stilllll! :) Or maybe an interest in a guy? Please send not back the same way you were past to. :3 BTW Kiku found out the answer and is wondering if you'd want to know it.

love,

Elizaveta

I answered,

Dear Eliza~

No i haven't and no matter how much you can't wait, no I haven't found interest in anyone... sorry, but no yaoi for you. ;p please tell Kiku; thank you, but I'm wait till after class to talk more, don't want the teacher to find us passing notes xD

Love,

Feliciano

I passed it back and listened till the end of class and got the homework assignment and headed out with Elizaveta and Kiku to go to next period.

Next class I walked into science with Kiku and look around and spotted him. He had blonde gelled back and bright blue eyes. His muscular arms were shown from his t-shirt and right there I felt something I usually don't with other people. I had an urge to get to know him, and I'm gonna try my best! The only person I knew *currently* in this room was Kiku, who I sat by so I chose to pay attention to the teacher because Kiku would probably ramble on how I should be paying attention.

I look over at the man who got my attention attracted to earlier. His elbows were on the table and he had his chin on his hands. I looked back at the teacher- wait?! Did she say something about lab partners? Three to a group? Yes! I want to ask him to be in my group! Also Kiku of course. The teacher went on about the chemistry lab and how we're mixing acids and extreme chemicals so we are to use gloves, goggles and an apron. When she finished, directing us to pick lab partners for this semester I shot up from my seat and told Kiku quickly, "I'm going to go get us another lab partner." and I was off to ask the strange blonde man.

I moved to the guy and suddenly got nervous. Where'd that enthusiasm go!? I inched slowly to the blonde haired blue eyed man. He was sitting there apparently either already had a partner or was signaling that he was open to anyone else to be his partner, which helped me decide to ask him to be Kiku's and my partner!

I walked up to him,

"Hello, um, I was wondering if you would like to be my friend Kiku and I's other lab partner?" I knew I had a pink dusted blush across my cheeks but I didn't care and looked straight into his blue eyes.

The man looked at me with a strange look but replied, "Ya, sure." his voice sounded really German. He got up. I had to look up to see his face... Dammit, he's taller than me! I turned around and walked over to Kiku. When we got back, Kiku looked at me and smile slightly and us three stood there silently for a few seconds until Kiku broke the silence. Kiku looked up at the blonde man, "What's your name? Mines Kiku, and this is Felciano." Kiku pointed at me.

The blonde man opened his mouth but was cut off by the teacher who recorded whose with who and then got us into the lab.

When everyone who is in my group got around the table and had all our needed protection we started the experiment.

"It's Ludwig." The blonde man looked at Kiku and then me. Ludwig... It suits him well.

Lavino's POV

I went down the hall. I had no classes what-so ever with anyone I know... And I don't like that at all, so obviously I skip class! What else was I supposed to do?! I kept walking with a scowl on my face until I ran into a body.

I fell to the ground.

"HEY! Watch it! I was walking there!" I clearly wasn't in the greatest mood.

"You shouldn't be talking." the man looked down at me. He had a hood covering his top face, but i could sure as hell see his smirk.

"OI! Dumb ass, you should-" I was interrupted by a different voice.

"Hey! Sadiq! What are you doing?" A Spanish sounding man ran up to us. "Who is this?" The man looked down me on the ground.

(A/N: I know how Sadiq and Antonio don't get along but in here, their buddies k?!)

"He ran into me-" I interrupted the man named Sadiq.

"No, he ran into me! And- WAIT! I know you! You're the guy who's my neighbor! The dick that tripped me on the way out my door!" (A/N: they live in apartments) I yelled and pointed at the Spaniard.

The man blinked looked closely at me and smiled.

"OH! No wonder! You are that cute neighbor I had! Remember I was telling you about him Sadiq?" the guy laughed and elbowed his friend.

"He's not that cute-" I interrupted Sadiq again. I can tell it's getting on his nerves.

"CUTE?! I'm not cute! I'm a guy! I can't be cute!" I can feel myself getting red in the face.

"I have to disagree. You're extreme cute~." The Spanish man held out his hand and smiled very *beats self for even admitting it* attractively.

"You need help up my little Lavino?"

I got up on my own and dusted myself off.

"No! And I'm not 'your little Lavino.' and how do you even know my name?!" I look at the man.

Sadiq just watches us amused. That douche is sooo gonna get it later.

"You brother told me this morning. Also, you may not be mine, yet. The names Antonio by the way and sorry to cut this short, but my friend and I are currently running from a teacher so we need to start moving fast. Chao!" Antonio winked and me and gave me a killer smile again that made blush more as he and his friend walk away.

Those douches they're soo gonna get it- wait did that ass Antonio just say... HE DID! I am so tempted to give them a one-for! ... Alright, calm down...

I sigh out in frustration. Might as well hide in the mens bathroom since the teachers coming by.. I head out of sight and to the mens bathroom.

Arthur's POV

Why won't he just shut up. I glared at the very loud American next to me. He's yelling across the room at

random people who were just as loud. This was obviously normal, so everyone seemed not to mind. Except me, of course. I have no idea why...

"Alfred..." I say softly, in a low voice and look at Alfred.

That I...

"AHAHA! :D Oh! Did you say something Iggy?" Alfred looked at me and smiled.

That I love him.

"Alfred, you wanker! You know how much I hate that bloody name," lie. I only like it when he calls me that. "None-of -the-less, I just called your name." I looked down back at my book, my sight veering away from my annoying friend/crush.

"Common Artie~ it's such a fun name to say!" Alfred complained.

Before I could reply and tell him how much of a git he was, class started.

After the language arts lesson was over we were supposed to be quiet and do our homework as the teacher went to run errands until five minutes before class ended. How much of plonker can the teacher be? Leaving 17-18 year old students alone in a classroom...

It was reasonably quiet for a bit while I got a start on my essay until someone next to me started calling my name.

"Arthur? … Hey Arthur!" Alfred whispered. I take that back, more like shouted.

I ignored him and continued writing.

"Arthur! Artie! Arthur~ Please answer." Alfred whined.

"Yea! Arthur please help him! He's really loud and I want to finish this!" The Chinese man named Yao complained at me. Dammit. I just sighed and looked at Alfred,

"Fine I'll listen just stop your damn whining!" and from there till the end of class, I helped Alfred with his paper.

More like I wrote the whole bloody damn paper myself. I don't get how he can even pass his other two classes since he doesn't has foreign cultures and math with me, and seems to pass them with a high B or low C, and with me he only improves to high B's and A's only because either I'm doing it or because I have to re explain the whole lesson.

After language arts I walked out with Alfred. As we headed out to our lockers I listened to Alfred talk.

"Thanks a bunch man! I owe you my life! You're always helping me. You're the bestest friend I can ever have!" Alfred pulls me into a quick side hug. I return it slightly and we both let go as Alfred starts up again.

"Hey how about for a thanks, after school we head over to my place and have some tea and do something else, whatever comes up? How does that sound?" He looks at me and smiles big. How can I refuse that smile?

"Sure I suppose, but you have to get better and stronger tea. You bought a horrid flavor yesterday." I, of course, agree to the proposal.

"Alright after school we can head over to the store and get some tea and then head over to my place and do whatever! Sounds good?" Alfred opens his locker since we got to them.

"Yea, sounds good." I say and grab my math book, calculator and notebooks.

"See ya by the lockers later!" Alfred had already grabbed his foreign cultures textbook and stuff and headed to class.

I gather my things and head to class also. Math, the dreariest subject of all and most spiteful class ever. The only reason was because he was in that class... not only that but the wanker sits right next to me! For ALL of the things the teacher could give a flying fuck about, it has to be being in the precise seat. He obviously doesn't care if you're paying attention or not even there by why care about where we sit?!

When I got to class, I sat down in my seat and looked to my left, where the annoying French francy-pants sat, and of course. He was in it.

I bet he just shows up to math to bother me, he doesn't even do the homework.

"Well isn't it Iggy" Francis looked at me and smirked.

God, you have no idea how much I hate that bloody smirk.

"Dammit Frog! Don't call me that!" I get my textbook open to where we left off the day before.

"I have a name too besides 'frog'! I'll stop calling you Iggy as soon as you start calling me Francis." Francis snapped back in his annoying way.

I didn't say anything more because class started and I wanted to listen to the dreadfully boring teacher more than the frog.

I sighed out loud when I heard Francis moan out in disgust.

"Someone like moi shouldn't be in a horrid, appalling place like this." Francis put his hand to his forehead dramatically. I shake my head and then look at the frog putting in my opinion,

"Then just skip. Not like I, or the teacher would give a shit."

"But I don't have anywhere to go! Matthew's in class and the art club won't be open till lunch starts!"

"Sucks you be you bugger." I say and which gets the Frenchman on an urge to rant and that is which I tune him out.

Matthew's POV

I sigh out loud. So far today hasn't been the greatest. Of course no one really talked to me, which doesn't both me as much anymore, as long as Lili, Yao, Hercules and Francis still does than it's not that bad. I head over to the art room meet up place to go unlock the door since I had the key. Down the hall... To the right... and the art room- I ran into a body.

"I-I'm sor-sorry! A-" I was interrupted by strong arms hugging around me.

"Mattie! Tu m'as manqué!" Francis hugged me tight. I could tell it was Francis not just because of the French but because of the hug. It's so far almost been like a daily occurrence.

"Francis, good morning.." I say quietly as the sudden hug ends, and my face obviously still red. (I could feel the heat coming off me)

"I've been looking forward to seeing you all day! Common, let us unlock the door and get the club started no?" Francis brought him arm around me. I felt excitement build up inside me and all I could do was nod and let him lead him to the door.

"Here's the k-key." I stutter not looking in Francis's eyes and hand Francis a key.

"Thank you~" Francis hugged me closer, but not too close where it felt like I was suffocating, but it was very cozy.

We walked in and I felt the arm slowly slide off me and Francis leaned against on of the high tables.

I turned to him to ask him what we should do today but before I could say anything, Francis wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me so close to him where my met his shoulder and if I looked up our faces were inches away from each other.

My heart beats faster and I turned red instantly. Francis looked at me seriously.

"Matthew, you know I've been proclaiming myself to you. And you haven't denied me yet. I'm taking that for an answer to continue and right now I'm gonna tell you this," Francis lifted my chin up as I stayed red. I hope he couldn't hear my heart beating like this. "I like you, more than a friend. So I must ask you; do you like me the way I do?"

I blushed and opened my mouth. Before I could say anything Lili and Yao burst into the room.

I dashed away from Francis about three feet as Hercules walked in who sat down to take a nap.

"Why are you red Matthew? Did Francis do anything?" Yao glared at Francis who looked to the side obviously upset because he was interrupted.

"I'm f-fine, just flustered.." I give a reassuring small smile and Lili looked at Matthew and at Francis. I saw something click in her eyes and she knew what was going on.. I just felt myself turn redder. Dammit, why?

"Matthew? I was wondering, can we get some new people in the club? Yao Hercules and I know who we can ask." Lili smiled at me. I looked at Francis who was still looking at his feet. My eyes soften and I felt my chest tighten a bit. I played with her excuse and nodded.

"Yea, y-you going to ask later?" I look at her my face starting to calm down. I avoided my gaze from Francis. I could fell his stare. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but it made me blush. Crap, I take back that my face was calming down.

"Actually I'm going to ask them right now. If you'll let Yao, Hercules, and I go." Lili stepped on Yao's foot before he could complain, making him shout out.

"Yes tha-" I never got to finish because Lili was already shoving Yao and Hercules out the door.

I had my mouth open but closed it and turned to meet Francis's stare by looked down right away. I heard steps come close to me.

"Francis.. I-" I was interrupted.

"Matthew, thank you. Sorry, please go on." Francis wrapped his arms around my waist as my heart pick up again.

"Francis," I take a deep breath and try my best not to stutter. "I like you, more than a friend also... are you sure? I am a junior.. and Alfred's brother." I felt like crying and regretting what I just said, but continued anyways. "And I know y-you don't-" I got cut off with a finger to my lips.

"Matthew. Please, I feel these feelings for you and for once, they are serious, unlike some of my other relationships from before. It doesn't matter that you're a junior and that.. American is your brother." Francis hugs me to him and I could feel his breath on my head. My heart was racing, and my face was probably even redder than before.

"Thank you." I smile against Francis's chest and we just stood there for a while bracing each other. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Mattie," Francis broke the comfortable silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea." I move from the embrace a bit to look Francis in the eye. I think I wasn't as red anymore..

"May I kiss you?" Francis smiles a charming smile.

I take that back, I was blushing again...

**(A/N: OMJ YUSH! I AM DONE~~ Finally. :D I'm going to go STRAIT to the next chapter, and if i get enough reviews, I'll put out the next one ^^ I love reading your guys opinions and feedback. So! I suggest you review if you want to have the next chapter up quickly. I'm sorry if it seemed short... It took me awhile to write. REVIEW REVIEW! REMEMBER REVIEW )**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Grace-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Mwahaha! oh well... LOL alright I making a rule.. More reviews I get faster the chapters get out... (The inspiration to write comes from my readers opinions.) Well smile smile I'm excited for this story and where it's going YAY ^^ I'll switch up POVs. So on Odd chapters there will be Feli, Lovino, Matthew and Arthur's then Ludwig, Alfred, Francis and Antonio. Some I might actually just do the regular and no POV's. Just on how I'm feeling. ^o^ so, for a few more chapters I'm going to keep the names up so for people who don't remember them easily. So like after chapter 3 or 4 I'll just not post the names. Sorry i didn't post the chapter sooner... I was busy with the holidays and shit... D: but I'm going to update sooner! Just being busy might block me from doing so! Alright disclaimer and warnings and then to the story!)****  
**_  
__Names:__  
__ Italy - Feliciano Vargas (Junior)__  
__Romano - Lovino Vargas (Junior)__  
__Germany - Ludwig Beillschmidt (Junior)__  
__Prussia - Gilbert Beillschidt (Senior)__  
__Japan - Kiku Honda (Junior)__  
__Russia - Ivan Braginski (Senior)__  
__China - Wang Yao (Senior)__  
__Canada - Mathew Williams (Junior)__  
__America - Alfred F. Jones (Senior)__  
__England/Britain - Arthur Kirkland (Senior)__  
__Switzerland - Vash Zwingli (Senior)__  
__Lichtenstein - Lili Zwingli (Junior)__  
__Austria - Roderich Eldstein (Senior)__  
__Hungary - Elizaveta Hedervary (Junior)__  
__Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carrideo (Senior)__  
__Greece - Heracles Karpusi (Senior)__  
__Turkey - Sadiq Annan (Senior)__  
__France - Francis Bonnefoy (Senior)__  
_**  
****Warnings: If you don't like yaoi, please, leave now there is guy on guy action. If you find this at all horrible and you don't like the writing, characters ECT. Please no one likes flaming and people who are dicks. So please leave and don't come back. But if you choose to review and amuse me go ahead :) There will be swearing and crude humor attempts, fails at British slang and sexual acts later also. You have been warned.****  
****  
****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA EXCEPT THE MOVIE AND SEASONS 3 AND 4! I don't own the characters and Lucky Star's ending plot... well kinda. (It's not like that ending at all but yet it is. You'll see if you're a Lucky Star fan :D) ******

**(Oh and thank you and this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed ^^) ****  
**  
_Ludwig's POV___

Today's science is different that it usually has ever been... Science labs I usually work on myself because everyone goes to partner up with someone else and because all my friends I usually hand out with are all seniors. So this is probably this first time for me since a few months ago that I really talked with people in my grade for longer than a minute. Heck even really hanging out with them.  
The one with more of an Italian accent, Feliciano didn't really know much about science while the one with the Japanese accent, Kiku seemed to know quite a fair share of every kind of science...  
"Hey Ludwig~ you want to mix these together? Kiku said I could but you haven't done much so I thought you'd want to!" Feliciano grinned goofily at me.  
I look down to him (A/N: remember the 8cm difference!) "Sure"  
He handed me the two glass tubes containing the chemicals I was about to combine.  
As I moved over to pour the two chemicals into another glass container, I heard two different people say either "Wait!" Or "Don't!" I reacted by stopping before I could pour them but someone shoved me causing me to drop both of the tubes into the container causing a violent explosion. Thankfully I had all the safety equipment on otherwise that would've hurt.  
The teacher was right by my side and checking me over.  
"You okay?"  
"Ya.. Did anyone else get hurt?" I look around.  
Kiku looked fine but Feliciano was on the ground.  
I look down at him.  
"Hey uh Feliciano? Are you ok?" I offer a hand which he looks at for a bit until he grabs it  
"Yea... Someone shoved me into you.. I'm sorry.." Feliciano looked down at his feet ashamed.  
"It's not your fault.." I look at him seriously and put a hand on his shoulder confirming I was serious.  
He looked up at me smiling at me having a slight pink dusting on his face.  
And we stood like that for a while. He was just so- Nope Ludwig do not think of someone you've just met like that.  
I looked over to the teacher that was cleaning up the mess with another student, the one who must've shoved Feliciano.  
"This man and I will be cleaning this up because it was his fault..." The teacher glares at the student who cowers "so you three clean up, you're excused from this lab."  
I nod and head out with Feliciano and Kiku next to me.  
After our aprons, goggles and gloves were disposed of/put away we headed into the classroom.  
"I forgot to ask if you were ok, are you?" I turned to Kiku who smiled and nodded. I smile a small smile back and watch Kiku sit down and take a manga book out to read. I move over to Feliciano who was looking confused at his math homework.  
"Do you need help?" I pull up a chair next to him.  
"VEE! Oh it's you Ludwig.. You scared me.. B-but sure. If you want to help..." He looked at me.  
"Well if you need help understanding yea I'll help." I scooted up closer to him.  
I look at what he was doing. Pre-Calc, easy enough.  
(A/N: Ludwig is extremely good at math and is above Calc, and learning different theorems for real world problems and how to solve them.)  
I looked at his paper. I take that back.  
There was doodling and if there was math, it was either the wrong formula used or just nonsense.  
"Alright let's get started." I sighed out.

-Few minutes before the ending of the science period-

"Well it seems you've kind of grasped it. What's the rest of your schedule?" I watch Feliciano pack up his stuff. I did most of the work and him some but we finished the math homework with him smarter than before. Or so I think.  
Feliciano grabs his schedule and hands it to me.  
Math (Pre-Calc)  
Science (Chemistry/Physics)  
Classic literature (Advance)  
Study hall  
Art (Advance)  
Lunch  
Foreign Cultures  
German 1  
Physical Education  
I just blink. I have the same classes except different math, art, language arts, and foreign language class...  
"What is it? Something wrong Ludwig?" Feliciano looked up at me.  
"No.. Just I have the same schedule almost."  
I give back the schedule as the teacher shoos us out of class.  
"Oh. What's yours?" Feliciano stops when I stop by my locker.  
"I'll tell you in study hall. We share that together." I say as Feliciano's face lights up, a huge grin plastered on his face. I feel something in my chest, like someone squeezing it.  
"Really! That's awesome! See you later Ludwig!" Feliciano walks away happily as I stay by my locker.  
I watch Feliciano walk away and kind of smile to myself.  
Maybe I've made a new friend.

_Antonio's POV__  
_  
As we ran from my little Lovino, Sadiq and I hid in an empty classroom.  
"Tony, go check if they're down the hall.." Sadiq told me and I just nodded doing so.  
"It's clear- oh shit!" I turn back right into Sadiq. "She's coming." We sit the clutching each other.  
"I pity Gilbert, but we had to sacrifice him..." Sadiq chuckled about the last part. We sit down on the door so if someone tried to open it won't and also so we won't be seen easily.  
"He's loud, and according to his 'awesome' self, we would've been fine hiding in that closet. But he got caught and us seen.. That fucker." I laugh. It was to be expected, skipping with Gilbert always meant you're going to be caught, that's been it ever since freshmen year, and we've been bringing him with us ever since. It just is fun that way. Sadiq laughs and gets up to check. I get up also and check out something across the room.  
"Is she gone Sadiq? ... Sadiq?" I turn around finding myself face to face to the teacher who had Gilbert, and now Sadiq and I.  
Great...  
I move to run but my shirt is grabbed and the two of us are dragged off and away to our rightful classes.  
Which was the same one. Detention.

-In detention-

"Damn all we need is Francis and awesome us are set!" Gilbert joked laugh as we were being lectured by an older teacher who couldn't hear or see 3 feet in front of her.  
"He's too involved with 'his little Mattie' to get in trouble with us now." I laughed as Sadiq continues to snooze on his desk.  
"Ah don't start with that! He has a reason... But it is unawesome that we can't get in trouble together as much since he's joined that club." Gilbert sighs out but doesn't lose his grin. We both know that all three of us, Sadiq, he and I are happy that he's happy.  
"Yea-" I never got to finish because the door opened.  
The principle moved in frowning and had a student in his clutches. A familiar one.. OH! It's Lovino! What's he doing here?  
"Ma'am. Here's another. Make sure he learns the lesson also." The principle growled out. Shoving my Lovino in the room. I felt my blood boil. Oh he didn't just do that!  
"Hey!-" Lovino didn't finish because our eyes met contact and he stopped bit his lip and went to sit down in the back with Gilbert Sadiq and I but more like a few seats away.  
The old lady continued to lecture to herself and the kids in front that decided to be idiots and listen.  
"Hey Gil!" I motion for him to move in and come closer so we can talk privately.  
"Ya?" He whispers leaning I so our foreheads were almost touching but shoulders were.  
"Do you remember the new neighbor I was talking about this morning?" I whispered back.  
"Yea the one you called cute and wouldn't shut up about it until I threatened you that I'd tear you dick off and shove it up your own ass?"  
"Yea he's the one who just walked in." I nod my head and over to my lovely Lovino.  
Gilbert moved back to a sitting position and looked over Lovino. He smirked.  
We leaned together again and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Well?"  
"He is cute. You should lure him over here. We could learn some more about him, maybe having him hang out with us."  
Gilbert waggled his eyebrows as I chuckle.  
"Alright. May be a second."  
I get up and move over to my little Lovino.  
"Hey little tomato. Come sit over with me and Gil." The only reply I got was a punch in the gut.  
Alright different approach.  
"Common Lovino! You know you want to!" I pat his head.  
Again a punch in the gut and I was called a 'bastardo'.  
"Fussy eh? Well I think I can solve that.." I snap my fingers right after I said that. I know what to do!  
Before Lovino could talk, I lifted him from his seat and flung him over my shoulders.  
"LET ME DOWN BASTARDO! I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO MY DOG!" Lovino yells kicking and squirming.  
Again the teacher sat there and continued her lecture.  
"Second time today someone threatened to rip my dick off." I laugh and then sit down in my seat putting Lovino in my lap and wrapping my arms around him.  
"LET ME GO!" Lovino squirmed but soon gave up as I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. Ah, he smells delicious too! Gilbert laughed and smiled at my Lovino.  
"Ah my Lovino. Stopped struggling. Finally giving yourself up to me?" I take a deep breath of his scent.  
"N-no! Let m-me go you.. Bastardo!" I move my hands up his chest and around his shoulders.  
"No it seems you're enjoying it my little Lovino!" I moved me hands exploring more. He makes a noise, one that brings a shiver down my back; I need to hear it again... Or maybe there's more to hear? I smirk at the thought.  
"I said s-stop!" I chuckle glancing at his adorable curl.  
Hmm...  
Before Lovino was able to say anything more, there was a loud 'CHIIIIGIIIII!' As I yank lightly on the curl on my little tomatoes head.  
A head was slammed into mine as I felt Lovino leave my lap to the other end of the room. All was heard were my groans of pain and Gilbert's laughing.  
And I was so damn close.

_Alfred's POV__  
_  
I groaned out and repositioned myself with my head in my arms. I was extremely bored. Not one of my many friends were in this class... Ok Gilbert is, but he's in detention. Damn him.  
I yawn and look up to the white board lazily reading what we had to do for an assignment. It was to start an essay about the culture of my choosing.  
I rolled my eyes at the words, moving my head to the side away from the teacher, yawning again. Water formed in the corner of my eyes from the gesture.  
Class was about to end soon, thankfully, so I grabbed my stuff ready to leave right when the clock ticked on the 45. The teacher rambled then looked up at the clock.  
"Start your homework tonight, it's due in three days! So try not to leave it at last minute. You're all dismissed."  
I stood up immediately, as did a few others. I hate classes without Artie!  
I rushed to my locker to find Arthur already there waiting.  
"You're here." Arthur looks at me with his exhilarating forest green eyes. I found myself getting lost in them, but I shake my head to get out of the daze.  
"Yea! So art is next?" I ask stupidly. I need to start a conversation before I start saying stuff that might make me regret what happens after that.  
"Of course! Now hurry and grab your stuff." Arthur waits for me as I open my locker and grab my sketch book and pencils. After that I move to walk next to Arthur. We head to the art room, and as we walk I look over at Arthur. He was looking forward and was biting his lip and his adorable eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He had to be thinking about something. I have an urge to wrap my arms around his shoulder and whisper in his ear about-  
Before I could finish my though Arthur spoke up.  
"How was foreign cultures?"  
I grin and my hand twitches wanting to pull Arthur into an embrace.  
"Boring as fuck... How about math?" I look over at Arthur as he looks away just as I looked at him.  
"Oh the usual. The bloody wanker annoyed the bloody hell out of me." He growled out as we walked into the classroom. As we entered the almost full class room, we were hit full blast with the smell of paint.  
"I bet we're either painting today or the art room was broken into again." I laugh out as Arthur nodded in agreement and his smile small. That made my heart flip.  
There was paint everywhere, papers strewn across the room and art supplies everywhere. It was like for some reason the art teacher let a bunch of preschoolers into the art room and left them unsupervised and told them that they could do whatever they wanted. It was highly unlikely something like that happened... But things are quite unexpected here.  
Before Arthur or I could start another conversation, the teacher started class. She looked quite riled up; paint all over her and her short hair was out of place. Her usual professional make up/clothing style was the entirely opposite of that. Eyeshadow everywhere and ripped jeans and a raunchy looking sweatshirt from all the paint.  
"Uh Mrs. Rogers? You alright?" One of the kids looked over the teacher. (A/N: foreshadow! Mrs. Rogers is an important character!)  
"I've never been better." Mrs. Rogers smiled at the student and answered truthfully.  
I looked at the teacher surprised. Arthur held back a laugh.  
"Students the reason this happened," Mrs. Rogers motioned the chaos around the room and to herself. "If because something I've always wanted to happen in this school is happening this year, and I'm preparing for it already. It's a surprise though so I'm not telling." Mrs. Rogers smirked as the older teens who were almost legally young adults complained.  
I heard Arthur scoff and I just smiled. Everyone liked Mrs. Rogers, she's one of the best teachers who can teach about every subject and was very good at it, (reason why most want her as their study hall supervisor) and she loved fun, hence her planning awesome field trips for the older kids or after school activities that were worth it most of the time. As the class calmed down Mrs. Rogers took off her gross sweatshirt revealing her shirt which was a dark blue and said Tumblr across her breast. Some of the girls and very few boys yelled out awesome or stuff like that. I just kind of crack up never expected Mrs. Rogers to like Tumblr. I look over at Arthur who was paying attention to Mrs. Rogers. I moved my attention back to the teacher.  
"Today we're just goofing so I'm not grading this." There were cheers and shouts of joy.  
"So class, today we create... Art!" Mrs. Rogers holds up oil pastels. "Using my favorite art supply. Now please treat the poor pastels with respect and care, fore they love you and expect the same affection in return." I chuckle as most everyone smiled or laughed.  
"Now grab the paper and... Well you know I hope! Now get to it!" Mrs. Rogers grabbed a few herself creating art as everyone else did their own thing.  
I look at Arthur and stop him from standing and say, "I'll grab the supplies."  
He nods as I get up to go do what I said I would do. I came back with a few sheets of paper and a container of oil pastels.  
Now to get to work.

_Matthew's POV__  
_  
I feel Francis hug me closer as I stutter and blush from his question before. Francis was about to pull away his face so I decided to act quick and let out a small, "Y-yes". "What was that?" I heard him tease as he pressed his forehead against mine.  
"Ye-yes!" And I was the one who kissed Francis. Totally unexpected but it made my heart flutter. Instantly I feel him kiss back and wrap his arms around my waist bringing my snug against his body, as I went on my toes to snaked my arms around his neck.  
I feel Francis deepen the kiss as I hug him closer. When air was needed we broke apart. I was still blushing slightly, as I am given a flirty smile from Francis making me blush even more.  
I smiled, I felt wanted and loved and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it at all. I hid my face in Francis's chest as I heard him chuckle slightly and hold me closer.  
We soon separate, and I moved to the left beside Francis as he wraps an arm around my waist.  
We sat there in a comfortable silence as we waited for the rest of the club members to show up again.  
Soon Hercules first showed up, and behind him following a shorter man, and after learning his name, which was Kiku Honda, Lili and Yao showed up with another woman, and her name was Elizaveta.  
"These are the new members. They decided they wanted to join." Lili smiled and said nicely to me. No one was questioning why Francis had his arm around me, which was nice.

-

"These are all the people who agreed to join?" I ask raising my eyebrows impressed. No one usually ever joins.  
"Yea, but there's two others we need to ask if they want to join. They're new also." Lili smiled. "You don't mind do you?" Lili asked me.  
I lean into Francis a little and shake my head and say lightly, "No not at all. The more the merrier or so some people say." I chuckle to myself.  
Yao nods in agreement.  
"The people you're planning to ask are Feliciano and Lovino. I know Feliciano will join but Lovino won't. Promise you that." Elizaveta shared with the group.  
"Really? Well that fine. His miss out." Yao chuckled.  
"Well lets go over the club rules and what not so we can get started with the art no?" Francis smiles at the two new members.  
Kiku nods and Elizaveta smiled in agreement.

~~ after the club ~~

I smiled to myself, currently I am sitting in language class. I had almost three new club members and to top that, Francis a long time crush of mine confessed, and to me of all people! So far, all I know is we're are beyond friendship.  
I watch the teacher lecture about the book we're reading. The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexander Dumas. As I learn about the essay the teacher will be assigning us from the book, I doodle on a piece of paper listening to the dull teacher. When I look up at the board, the teacher was also writing something about finishing the book and to start the essay of the moral meaning of the book. It sounded easy enough. For the rest of the class period the teacher told us to finish the book (or try) since it was Friday and it would be homework due on Monday.  
"Matthew." The teacher went up to my desk; most of the students were reading and some missing.  
"Y-yea?" I whispered as the teacher smiled. "Could you go out and the hall and read with a few other students? It will be easy to control the class if it gets out of hand, and I trust you enough to behave out in the hall, correct?" The teacher said sincerely.  
"Yea.. I can read out there." I say softly and smile a small smile.  
I grab my book, pencils and sketch book and head out in the hallway where the other students sat reading. I moved to the very end of the hallway choosing there to read, and before I got the chance to sit down, someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. "Mattie~ what are you doing in the hall?" Francis whispered in my ear.  
"Teacher sent me out here.." I say quietly blushing. "To finish my book." I lean into his embrace as Francis chuckled lightly.  
"What book?" Francis placed his chin in my shoulder waiting for my answer. I showed him the spine of the book and mutter out, "Comte de Monte Cristo." I say the book title in French not only because the book was translated from French but because I know it'd make Francis happy.  
"A classic? Well I suppose I can stick around as you read." Francis leaned against the wall and sat down to the ground bringing me down with him the whole way, so now I was sitting in his lap. I blush and lean back into him opening my book and reading accepting the fact that I'm in Francis's lap and I'm going to stay there for a while.  
**  
****(A/N: OMFJ! That took forever to write. :) I'm glad it's done and over with and now I'm starting the 3rd chapter! I seriously need to get into a different writing habit! YOU GUYS CAN HELP BY MOTIVATING ME! RVIEWS! Reviews! Sorry about the Matthew POV thing, I meant to do Francis's SERIOUSLY! I did! And when I started the chapter at first I slowly started writing it, but when I decided to finish it, well... I was watching X-files and... Yea... It distracted me from my writing and I wrote in Matthews POV. I'll make it up to you guys thou, extra fast (or I try and will do so) updating for the next few chapters and writing the next two chapters in Francis's POV when that couples turn comes up. Sounds good? Well.. LEAVE A REVIEW AND STICK AROUND FOR THE STORY! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: YAY! Remember reviews make me update faster o3o seriously. I all need the love in the reviews I can get. REVIEW! Alright this is the last time the names will be posted up, so learn them if you haven't! Ok! And I got lovely reviews from lovely reviewers, and I must reply to them! Someone asked a question about a lemon and here's your answer-**

**(Liia-P): Gosh yes! Yaoi smut will come soon... Hopefully very sooooon... :D just give me a few chapters k? :3 read on!**

**Also this had to be said-**

**(Exaggeration) OMFJ! I did spell it wrong! Hdjsjdhdh! Thank you for correcting me! GOLD STAR FOR YOU!**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! Review again please! :DD**

_Names:_

_Italy - Feliciano Vargas (Junior)_

_Romano - Lovino Vargas (Junior)_

_Germany - Ludwig Beillschmidt (Junior)_

_Prussia - Gilbert Beillschidt (Senior)_

_Japan - Kiku Honda (Junior)_

_Russia - Ivan Braginski (Senior)_

_China - Wang Yao (Senior)_

_Canada - Mathew Williams (Junior)_

_America - Alfred F. Jones (Senior)_

_England/Britain - Arthur Kirkland (Senior)_

_Switzerland - Vash Zwingli (Senior)_

_Lichtenstein - Lili Zwingli (Junior)_

_Austria - Roderich Edelstein (Senior)_

_Hungary - Elizaveta Hedervary (Junior)_

_Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carrideo (Senior)_

_Greece - Heracles Karpusi (Senior)_

_Turkey - Sadiq Annan (Senior)_

_France - Francis Bonnefoy (Senior)_

**Warnings: If you don't like yaoi, please, leave now there is guy on guy action. If you find this at all horrible and you don't like the writing, characters ECT. Please no one likes flaming and people who are dicks. So please leave and don't come back. But if you choose to review and amuse me go ahead :) There will be swearing and crude humor attempts, fails at British slang and sexual acts later also. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA EXCEPT THE MOVIE AND SEASONS 3 AND 4! I don't own the characters and Lucky Star's ending plot... (It's not like that ending at all but yet it is. You'll see if you're a Lucky Star fan :D)**

**(thank you and this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed ^^)**

_Francis's POV_

I felt Matthew lean into me as I sit us down on the ground. There weren't many students in the hall, and the ones that were they were actually reading. I place my chin on top if his head as he read. Time was passing and when Matthew's class ended, I let him stand up. I also stood up and stretched.

"Well Mattie, your next class is math no?" I ask him wrapping an arm around his waist. His cheeks were dusted pink as he slowly leaned into me.

"Yea, I have math next.." He quietly said. I smile, not saying anything as we walked to his locker.

As he got his stuff I stayed there planning to walk him to class.

"Francis?" I heard my name called by Matthew. I turned to him with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to head to class?" He said softly, as I shake my head.

"I am not. I intended to walk you to class, is that not ok?" I ask him then as he closed his locker I put my arm around his shoulders. This was a normal thing, me walking Matthew to class. Even before we became boyfriends.

"No! You can, it's just I thought you were going to head to language arts since that's your favorite class being with most of your friends.." Matthew said really fast as almost if he was rambling.

"No, walking you to class has always been a first priority before heading to any class."

It really was, even if it was before a favorite class. It had most of my close friends, Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich and Vash... If he thinks me as a friend. If we had Sadiq and a few others it'd be complete.

Matthew blushed and I felt him lean into. He smiled and said nothing more. When I let him go into his class I ran to get to my class before Antonio Gilbert Roderich or Vash got there. It was always a competition on who gets there first. But Vash really didn't compete; he just got there when he did. It was just a silly and fun thing to do.

I got there but when I did, I was greeted by Roderich and Gilbert in the very back of the room as the teacher taught class.

"Ahh! Francis! There you are! You missed one of the best detentions! Seriously it was awesome!" Gilbert was leaning on Roderich who looked very much annoyed.

"Get off me Gilbert." Roderich said proudly. He had a murderous look on his face.

He was ignored by Gilbert. He either was oblivious about Roderich or really just wanted to lean on him.

"Oh really? How so?" I took a seat by Gilbert. Suddenly Antonio walked in the room with Vash, and Antonio took a seat by me and Vash took a seat by Roderich.

"Well, apparently Lovino, you remember him right? Well he's a little feisty, and at one point he totally owned Antonio and gave him a bloody lip!"

Antonio smiled showing off the lip it was true, fat, bruised, hurtful looking lip. (A/N: This happened when Lovino slammed his head into Antonio's mouth because Antonio yanked his curl)

"He is feisty! I would have been there if not the art club, and speaking of this you both will never guess what happened." I gushed out. Yes we're almost grown men, but whenever any of us have a crush or something it involves the one confessing their feelings to their friends, always update on everything and yea, we all got to tease each other about it. So far I've been the only one crushing lately.

The two on my sides leaned in closer excited to hear the news.

"What happened? Did he make a move himself?" Antonio suggested a guess and before I could reply Gilbert butted in.

"I highly doubt that! Well! Francis you must tell." Gilbert grinned and again I was trying to answer but Antonio interrupted.

"Yea you're leaving us hanging!"

"Common!"

"Yea tell!" And by the third time they were complaining cutting me off whenever I opened my mouth sudden I punch Gilbert in the arm and yell, "Well if you listen I'll tell you!"

They were quiet after that.

"Thank you... Well, I made a move on Mattie and well, now guess who's not single anymore~" Francis smirked as Gilbert's jaw dropped and Antonio grinned cheering.

"Finally!" Antonio whooped and threw his hands in the air.

"Awesome-sauce! Now we have to have him hang out with us, ya know, Sadiq you, me, him, Toni and that kid Lovino!" Gilbert laughs out loud. Antonio agreed.

"Yea! I can get Lovino right after this class in fact and I bet Sadiq's all in for ditching! Gil you in for ditching after class?" Antonio glanced over a Gilbert who nodded,

"Oh course! It wouldn't be as awesome without me! You in Francis?" Gil and Antonio turned to me.

"Course I am! I'll have to convince Mattie though. I won't promise that he'll come for sure." I agreed along with them. It's always fun ditching school.

And soon after deciding that, we take about what we were going to do outside school. And when to come back.

"Ok! We'll get lunch, and go to the game shop and head back an hour before school ends?" Antonio resaid the plan. I nodded and Gil whipped out his phone.

"I'm going to text Sadiq the news! Don't worry about him." He typed away at the phone. As he typed and stayed quiet for once Antonio and I listened to the teacher a bit and Roderich and Vash argue about grammar things, and random stuff that doesn't make sense. **(A/N: to the bad touch trio cause they never listen..)**

"Alright. Sadiq said yes. Now all we need it to get Lovino and Matthew after class. Then we're set to get lunch." Gil smirked as we all did the three way high five.

_Arthur's POV_

Art is always fun and especially with Alfred, when he's particularly goofy. Like right now, but it does get annoying.

"Arthur! I drew you on a unicorn! But I don't think it looks like a unicorn.." Alfred frowned at the paper in front of him. He usually has a problem with drawing.. Let's just say he's an artist in learning that'll probably never get better.

I peek over to the paper, and a grin instantly cracked on my face. What looked like a lump with three and a half legs, a horn and two eyes was a unicorn. And what apparently was me was a stick person with a unibrow and blonde messy hair.

"My eyebrows aren't that thick and a unibrow. See? Space." I rub the spot on my forehead that was in between my eyebrows but not hair.

"Yea but still one line is easier than two." Alfred whined as he started to color the picture.

"Yea yea. Hey pass me a green will you?" I ask as Alfred does so. My picture was a mermaid in water and it looks decent but not like Alfred's at all.

"Dude I suck at art. I'm surprised Rogers gives me an A." Alfred groaned forehead rubbing on the table and his artwork.

"You actually try and it's not always bad, plus it's entertaining to see the outcome of your project Jones." Mrs. Rogers smiles at Alfred. She walked over to us.

"Ugh still.. But seriously Rogers, you should call me by Alfred. I insist." Alfred looked up at the teacher next to our desk. The room was getting quite busy and full of a nice atmosphere.

"You well know that answer Jones. Not oh because it's like Indiana Jones but you stopped calling me teacher and decided to call me Rogers not Mrs. Rogers so I thought I would too. Just for the fun of it." Mrs. Rogers smiles at the both of us while Alfred cracks a grin.

"Glad to know you think about Indiana Jones and me at the same time!" I roll my eyes as the two laugh.

"Oh and I came over here for a reason. Arthur?" Mrs. Rogers smiled at me.

"Yea?" I return the smile slightly.

"I must ask, are you into writing stories?" Mrs. Rogers question me. I looked up to her confused.

"No.. Actually I don't really know anyone who does.. Why?" Mrs. Rogers groaned out and sighed.

"Oh no reason... Darn. Well keep creating!" She smiled again and proceeded around the classroom starting conversations.

"I wonder why she asked that..." Alfred mumbled next to me as we got ready for world history.

"We'll I'm not going to think much of that, what I'm curious about is what she was talking about before class really started, when she explained the mess.. How she's planning something." I opened my locker grabbing a text book and a notebook along with some other items.

"Oh yea! Dude! That's agreeable. I'm curious about that also." Alfred agreed with me.

"If it's some after school activity we should join. I-I mean if you want to and if it's gonna be even worth it.." I stuttered the rest out.

God why do I talk before I think? He not gonna-

"Yea of course! I'd join, we'd get to hang out and be in something awesome! That's if Mrs. Rogers decides to start something awesome like usual." Alfred agreed with me beaming over at me waiting for me to shut my locker because he was ready to head to class already.

I smile back slightly.

"Alright let's head to History."

**(A/N: sorry this was short! But I'm gonna do Alfred's POV at the very end just give it a few POVS k? :D)**

_Feliciano's POV_

When I found out Ludwig's schedule and mine are almost alike I wanted to jump in joy. Not only have I succeeded in making a relationship that might have been a little more than acquaintances, I've found someone I could ask to help me with my math! He seems like he really in joys that subject. But right now I gotta concentrate on my second favorite subject. Language arts. I walk into the classroom. Everyone was loud and engaged in a conversation or doing something productive. I just stand there in the doorway until someone asks to get their way through.

"Vee! Oh.. Sorry.." I scurry off to the back of the room sitting in the very corner in the back. I pull out a notebook that had yellows and reds on the cover with a doodle of my brother on the front. It held important confidential information to me. It's what I write in when I'm bored. It held many different things. (A/N: REMEMBER THAT NOTEBOOK! :D) Before I start to write I look around me seeing my surroundings.

The person sitting two seats to my left was lazily sitting there with glazed over eyes without a care in the world. He noticed my staring because he turned to me and something seemed to snap in his eyes. He turned to the man next to him who was talking with another person next to him.

"Hey.. Yao.. Look." He said pointing at me.

I blushed not knowing what to do as the man called Yao turned to me.

"Oh! It's Feliciano.. That's what it was right?" Yao ushered the man who told him about me to scoot closer to me, who did and the three students scooted closer to me.

"Yea. I'm Feliciano. How'd you know my name?" I replied to Yao.

He smiled, "Well we're," he motions to the guy closest to me who wasn't paying attention much, "Are in the art club. And we needed more people to join and we asked the other new students, Kiku and Elizaveta her name was? Anyway they said you would like to join and they explain what you looked like to Hercules and me." He nods.

"So you're Yao and he's Hercules?" I ask pointing at them both.

"Oh! Sorry, yea I'm Yao, he's Hercules and that's Ivan." Yao smiled agreeing and adding the other man's name.

"Hallo." Ivan smiled at me as I returned the gesture.

"So.. Would you join the art club?" Hercules said slowly.

"Yea! I would actually." I said excitedly. Art was my subject.

"Hells yea aru!" Yao did a fist pump in the air. He seemed quite excited.

"So how many people are in it?" Yao went back to his conversation with Ivan not hearing what I said, so I just asked Hercules. "Hercules?"

"Oh.. Um.." He was counting with his fingers then looked at me. "7 including you. Oh.. Wait.. 8. I forgot myself for a second." Hercules said slowly. He seemed like a very relaxed person.

"Is there anything I really need to know before I go to the club?" I ask one more question. Class was going to start soon.

"It's usually around second, third and fourth period. It's just open for anyone to go in... It's kind of messed up." Hercules takes a pause to think of something else. "Oh, and you'll need a signature from Matthew to get out of class. You'll learn the rest of the stuff once you're in it for a while." Hercules gives me a slight nod.

"Alright.."

-after language arts-

I left to my locker after class ended and talking to Yao about the homework of the stuff he didn't get. He's a friendly person and I'm excited in working with him and Hercules in the art club. Ivan was quiet and I didn't get much on him.. Maybe we'll get along. I grabbed my sketch book and headed to the study hall and found out I didn't know where to go..

"Uhh... Excuse me?" I tap a person next to me.

"Yes?" He looked quite proper as I stopped walking and asked him, "Where's the study hall? I'm new here.."

"Oh, let me see your schedule." He held out his hand.

I did as I was told. He looked at the schedule.

"You have Mrs. Roger's study hall.. She's the art room." The student handed back the schedule.

"Where-" I was interrupted.

"I'll bring you there this once. Try and remember next time... Alright?" He nodded and started off walking.

I blinked and hurried up to meet up with him.

"What's your name? I'm Feliciano.." I start a conversation.

"Roderich. Tell me, Feliciano, do you play an instrument?" Roderich turned to look at me.

"No.. But I do like hearing classical pieces on the piano, like Chopin and Mozart." I confess blushing.

"Really? You should come down and hear me play sometime. I give free lessons after school on Thursdays. Come by sometime. Well here's the art class room. It was a pleasure." Roderich left before I could say anything more.

I sighed, and walked into the classroom excited because of it being the art class and the fact Ludwig would be there.

I instantly walk in and run into Lovino.

"Lovi! That's right we have study hall together!" I say excitedly. Kiku did too.

"Damn right. I hate this god forsaken place." Lovino went to my side and steered us to the very back of this school.

We sit down and were joined by Kiku a few minutes later.

"Hey Kiku! How's your day so far?" I ask smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Well it's been fun, I've made two friends.. I think.. It was in Calc 1, they kept bickering." Shrugged and asked the same question.

"How about you?"

Lovino sat in his seat still upset.

"I joined that art club, in language arts and met a few people. It was fun. Lovino? Why are you upset?" I move closer to my brother.

"Damn bastardo's been bothering me all day." He grumbled out. "He got me into detention.."

I just raised my eyebrows, it was normal for Lovino to go to detention since he always skipped class but who was this 'bastardo'?

"Who's that?" I ask as Kiku joins in the conversation curious also.

"That Spanish bastard! He's our neighbor." Lovino said unhappily.

"Oh, you mean Antonio! I like him, he quite fun to talk to, he's so friendly." I smile at Lovino. He's already making friends.

"THAT BASTARDO- hey what are you doing here potato eating bastard?" Lovino glared at Ludwig who started to sit down next to me.

"Lovino meet Ludwig, he's a friend of Kiki and I." I introduce him. "He kind of an dick so you can just ignore what his ways usually.." I whispered the last part to Ludwig.

"Hallo..." Ludwig looked at my brother confused.

"Piss off motherfucker." Lovino growled turning his his head from Ludwig.

"Excuse me?" Ludwig seriously was excused.

"You heard me.." Lovino muttered

Kiku turned to Ludwig. "He's always like this so just ignore him, but not entirely.." Kiku warned.

I frown at my brother then sigh and open my sketch book and start to finish my picture I started.

"Oh Feliciano.. That's really good art work.." Ludwig peered over at my sketch book with a surprised face.

"Grazi!" I look up to see Ludwig, then Kiku starts a conversation with him and I get into it at one point with Lovino.

Before the conversation really started the teacher came over.

"Oh, Hallo Mrs. Rogers." Ludwig smiles at the art teacher.

"Hey Ludwig, so are these a few of the new students that just transferred?" Mrs. Rogers smiles at all of us.

"Yea. I'm Feliciano." I smile back then before I could actually introduce Lovino he does so himself.

"I'm Lovino his brother."

"And I Kiku Honda." Kiku bowed slightly.

"And me Julia! But Mrs. Rogers to you guys." Mrs. Rogers moves closer to my sketch book then puts a hand on it.

"May I?" She asks.

"Sure." I push it towards her as she flips through all the pages.

"Oh! I love this anime! Oh! And this picture is wonderful!" She starts flipping through them all excitedly praising me.

"I love your work! And I can tell you improve fast! If you have any questions or looking for feedback/pointers just ask." Mrs. Rogers set the sketching book down and headed to a different table.

"She seems like a fun teacher.." Kiku smiled and I nodded in agreement.

"She is." Ludwig said as Lovino grunted seeming like he didn't care.

"Oh! Ludwig? Do you know the student Roderich? He showed me to the art room..." I turned to talk to Ludwig as Kiku was talking to Lovino.

"Oh no.. What did he do now?" Ludwig groaned out.

"Nothing, but he did tell me about his free piano lessons. Is he a friend of yours?" I ask keeping the conversation going.

"Ja he's an older friend. But I just mostly know him because of my brother."

"You have a brother too? What's he like?" I started sketching while talking but looked up so it didn't seem like I was ignoring him.

"Well he's loud, smart ass, he likes getting in detention..." Ludwig scratches behind his head. "That's about it..."

But before I could ask another question Ludwig pulled out his English/language arts notebook.

"Hey Feliciano?"

"Ci!" I look up at my friend and smile.

"Could you..." Ludwig blushes slightly, "well since I noticed you were in advanced language arts, I was wondering if you'd help me?"

"Oh course Ludwig! I'd love to help a friend in need! Whenever!" I smile putting away my sketching and scooting closer to Ludwig.

"Ja.. Helping a friend.." Ludwig said under his breath as he smiled deciding too he'd always help Feliciano if he could in anyway.

_Lovino's POV_

I grumbled at the two in front of me. My brother and that potato eating bastard... I suddenly stood up and just walked out of the class room. Study hall is boring.

When I walked out of the class room I started walking around the hall not thinking about anything in particular. Suddenly I heard my name being called.

"Lovino~ my little tomato!" It was that bastardo Antonio... I stop and let him catch up because I knew he would've chased me across the school.

"What do you want bastardo?" I glanced at him as we walked.

"A few of my friends and I are planning to ditch school and head out to lunch. I'll treat ya to lunch if you'll be my date!" My ears perked up and I was instantly interested.

"You'll pay?" I narrow my eyes cautious.

"Yes, if you'll be my date." The bastardo smiles his sexy smile.

Oh dear god did I just admit that /again/?

"Deal. What are we going to be doing besides lunch? And who's all going?" I ask as I let the bastardo put an arm around me as he steers me out of the building.

"Oh well we're suppose to meet outside the building a few blocks away from the school. If we are not all there in at least 10 minutes we head on anyways, assuming the ones who didn't make it got caught." We exited the building easily by the front door.. No one really cared apparently.

"It's going to be 6 of us. It's a surprise on where we're heading."

I sighed. "Alright.." When we got there I saw the two other people in the detention I was in.

"Ahh! Toni! You're here with company! How awesome!" The white haired man slapped his friend of the back then turned to me.

"Your Italian right? Oh and I'm Gilbert. I didn't get to introduce myself to you earlier today." Gilbert smiled.

"Yea I'm Italiano." I look up at Gilbert cautiously not knowing where he's trying to get at.

"Then you'll love the place we're going to eat at!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly.

I didn't say anything more because Gilbert went straight over to the new people who came here.

"Francis! Oh it looks like you brought date also!" I heard the bastardo say very loudly.

"Antonio! And yes, I did just as you did." I heard the man who was called Francis who spoke just as loudly.

"Hey! You guys! Are you all just going to stand there or are we going to go eat! Or visit Alfred's dads gaming shop." Sadiq finally said something.

"Oh um let's have these two decide where we go first." The bastardo pointed to the man in Francis's arms and me.

"I say the gaming shop.. I actually forgot something there this morning." The blonde man said quietly.

"I say we go to the game shop." I just agreed with him so there wouldn't be a problem.

"To the gaming shop!" Gilbert walked out in front leading as Sadiq walked by them as they talked about stuff.

The bastardo and I kept up with them behind them as the other two walked behind us.

I stared off not really paying attention, then I heard my name called.

"Lovino~ hey Lovi? Oo! I'm calling you Lovi now. Lovi!" The bastardo started to bother me.

"What is it?" I say glaring at him. I was thinking! He just interrupted me.

"I was thinking you want to hang out after school? Since we're neighbors we can head over to my house and play video games with Gilbert Sadiq and me! Francis and Matthew probably can't make it though.. Probably going to go on their first date." Antonio asked as I shrugged. I had nothing better to do.

"Why not.. You'll feed me right?" I ask as the bastardo smiled.

"Of course!" He hugged me closer to him forcing me to put me arm around his waist otherwise my arm would've got squished flat!

"We should get a video game tonight. What game do you want to play?" Sadiq turned to us.

"Something violent. So I can smash your fucking face in virtually and crush your god damn ego." I say. I needed to get him back from earlier today still.

"Your so on." Sadiq smirked. I just scowl, he's going to regret challenging me..

"I call to be on Lovino's team!" Gilbert raised his hand yelling out as we came up to our destination.

"No fair! I want to be on my Lovi's team!" The bastardo whined.

"I'm not 'your Lovi' but I'd rather be on Gilbert's team." I say and stuck my tongue out at the bastardo.

We all walk into the store and the bastardo takes his arm off me walking to a side of a store with Sadiq to pick out a game. I start browsing myself as Francis walked around without Matthew because he was probably grabbing his things.

I was looking at some adventure game when I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey Lovino, so you just moved here?" It was a quiet voice next to me.

I turn to look at Matthew.

"Yea. It's fine here. I like the store. Has pretty good games." I say looking at another game.

"Oh well usually friends of my brother Alfred or I get to rent games for free if they return the otherwise you pay for it." Matthew informed.

"So.. You'd say we could be.. Friends?" I turned to Matthew surprised.

"Yea if you would think we could also.." Matthew blushed slightly.

"Yea that'd be nice." I give him a small smile. "Sorry if I seemed off.. Not many people usually want to be my friend." I say as Matthew nods his head.

"I understand.. Not many people notice me." He frowns slightly. But then he smiles again. "But today has been really great."

"It wasn't that bad.." I turn my head at the four teenagers who were freaking about which game to get. No, /no/ now Lovino don't get a sappy and shit I curse. Oh well it'll just before awhile.

The four migrated over here.

"Lovino, mortal combat, call of duty, super smash brothers brawl or the new Mario brothers?!" Gilbert held four games in my face as the others argued on what they should play.

I wait for a bit until suddenly I felt them all staring at me.

"Well?" All four then pressed.

"All of them?.." I say unsurely. It was quiet and Gilbert agreed.

"Yea! Let's rent all four of them! Smart idea Lovino!" Gilbert went to the counter talking with the man there. Everyone else gathered near the door.

"Can't wait for later to beat your ass." Sadiq smirked at me.

"No you'll be sorry that you ever picked up a fucking video game controller." I say confidently.

"Now we get food!" Gilbert wedged himself between Sadiq and I arguing. "Common! We're going to slow!" He walks faster. The bastardo walked by me as is started some small talk with Matthew until I noticed something.

"Wait bastardo.. Where are we eating?" I look around at the familiar buildings.

"Oh it's a surprise!" He smiled as I rolled my eyes. Sadiq and Gilbert went around the corner racing to get to the food place first.

"It looks familiar here." I simply state as the bastardo looks at me surprised he puts his arm around me and walks me around the corner. My eyes widen surprised as I was walked into the building that said: Grandpa Rome's Café

let's just hope mother isn't helping grandpa today otherwise she'd flip seeing me out of school.

X - X

We all seated ourselves around the table, Matthew next to Francis and Gilbert by him. I sat by Gilbert and the bastardo sat by him with Sadiq by him.

I see my grandpa head over as I sink low into my seat.

"ciao! bella giornata! It's been awhile boys! Here for lunch of course?!" Grandpa Rome smiled at everyone then stopped and grinned big. (Hello! Beautiful day today)

"Lovino! mio nipote!" He says loudly and went over by me and patted my head. (Lovino! My grandson!)

"hey nonno ... è la madre il lavoro oggi?" I replied as everyone around me looked confused. (Hey grandpa.. Is mother here today?)

"No, you're lucky. Plus I'd never rat you out.. So you all friends?" Grandpa decided to reply in English now speaking to everyone.

"Hells yea! Hey are you like Lovino's dad?" Gilbert looked up to my grandpa.

"No actually he's my grandson." He smiles proudly.

"Whoa! I though you were only like 30!" Sadiq exclaimed surprised on how he looks so good.

"Oh free dinner for you because of that." My grandpa laughed.

Everyone laughed and continued talking with my grandpa.

"Hey grandpa.. I'm hungry. I'm ordering pasta with extra tomatoes." I told my grandpa who wrote it down.

"Oh! yes of course Lovi!" Grandpa Rome smiled then asked everyone one else, "what would you all like?"

Once everyone ordered food and drinks everyone turned to me.

"You should have told us you were a grandson to awesome Grandpa Rome!" Gilbert said excitedly.

"Hey we never asked, let alone told him we always eat here." Francis smiled.

"Yea it's really good food here." Matthew agreed.

"Do you cook here Lovi?" The bastardo asked.

"Yea, on Saturdays sometimes and if grandpa ever needs help." I say sipping on the water I ordered.

"Your lucky to have suck an awesome grandpa." Sadiq whined.

"Yea-" I got interrupted.

"Lovi! vieni ad aiutarmi con il cibo! tua madre ha chiamato e ha detto che tornerà in un'ora così lascia montare questo cibo in fretta! mostra ai tuoi amici si può cucinare!" I groan and got up. (Lovi! come help with the food! your mother just called and said she'll be back in an hour so let's whip up this food quickly! show your friends you can cook!)

"Gotta help cook, my mother's gonna be here in an hour and I can't be caught out of school or I'm fucked. We can eat in about 45 minutes right?" I ask and take off my sweatshirt so I'm in a t-shirt.

"You can cook all that food in 15 minutes?" Francis asked impressed.

"Yea, there's no one else so it's going to be easy." I smirk and head into the kitchen saying stuff in Italiano arguing with my grandpa.

"Foods here!" Grandpa Rome smiled putting their plates they ordered in front of everyone.

"Yup.." I take off my stained apron and sit down sighing out loud.

"You said 15, but it's been 20. That's still impressive thought!" Francis complimented.

"I don't care how long it took to prepare but if it'll taste awesome." Gilbert takes a bite, then another and another.

"Itsh amashin!" Gilbert said while chewing.

Everyone was eating and not talking.

When the plates where empty everyone happy I smiled. I love the feeling of cooking for other people.

"Gonna come here again, like always. Never a disappoint." Sadiq exclaimed.

Everyone got bills except Sadiq who got on the house cheaper meal but still all good.

I hugged grandpa goodbye and told him I'd see him tomorrow.

_Alfred's POV_

I smile over at Arthur. I end up staring at him from across the room subconsciously. Soon he realizes this and looks back and smiles back.

I blush and turn my head. Gosh I always get distracted. Then I lay my head down in a frustrated manor. The teacher sighed seating arrangements and I wasn't happy about the fact he slip us up because I like to comment about the class every once and awhile to Arthur. ... Okay more like everything but still! He's like my best friend! I look back at Arthur again who meet my gaze and knitted his cute eyebrows together mouthing 'what is it?'

I mouth back 'nothing really just fidgety'

I couldn't tell him that I missed sitting by him because I liked him. That'd make things weird.

'Five minutes' Arthur mouthed to me as I smile and did a fist pump under the desk making him cover his mouth to hide his laughter as my smile grew from that. I love making him laugh.

I wait for the agonizing five minutes to pass. Which took /forever/. As soon as the bell rung I stood up and cheered. The teacher rolled his eyes as Arthur hid his laugh again. I went over by him and we walked out of class.

"You are.. Uh I don't even know how to explain you anymore!" Arthur said smiling still. I look at him happily then looked down blushing attaching my head.

"Well- oh! My shoes untie!" I bend down to tie it as Arthur slowly begins to inch away backwards wanting to keep going but still in his own was waiting for me.

"Common Alfred! We should get our stuff or we might be late!"

I stand and dust myself off and grab my stuff and catch up to him.

"We wouldn't be late... It's hard to be late for lunch." I say with a goofy smile.

Arthur shrugs and stops waiting for me to get up to him, which I do. We walked in silence for a bit, and deciding to have some fun I nudge him with my elbow.

Arthur looks back up at me and elbows me back. I smirk and elbow him again. But before anything else could happen some shoved themselves in between us running forward crashing all our stuff everywhere. I frown and pick up my stuff and some of Arthur's as he went chasing after his notes. I widen my eyes and instantly drop all my stuff running forward to help him. Arthur slipped on another piece of paper and was about to tumble down the stairs. Everything seemed slow motion as I grabbed Arthur and pushed him back away from the stairs sighing in relief I see him wide eyed and looked up at me and smiled breathing heavily. I laugh and before I could say anything I took a wrong step forward and sent myself tumbling down the stairs. All I heard was my name being called and me suddenly blacking out when I got to the bottom.

**(A/N: okay seriously i apologize that this is very late... I got into Sherlock when I was like half way through writing this them I forgot about it because my feels when extreme.. Seriously I totally bawled my eyes out. So I dedicated this chapter to be longer, and better written for the long wait. OK NOW I NEED YOUR HELPS AND SUGGESTIONS! I REALLY DOOOOOOO!**

**Matthew and Lovino being friends? Is that ok? o3o I thought it was cute and my sister said she couldn't see it happening... Oh and also with Roderich.. Do you think is should have some kind of love triangle with Roderich Gilbert and Vash xD I'm thinking about it! PLEASE REMEMBEER TO REVIEW! REVIEW! And plz suggest and ask anything I'm willing and able to reply privately or on the story. :D good day and seriously please review even if its just a face I'm quite happy with that.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
(A/N: OMJ! :D yay! The fourth chapter! PLEASE REVIEW GODDAMNIT! Happy four chapter.. REVIEW. PLEASE. there I said it nicely, and I thank et12356 linklover88 and ILuvPandas (Guest) for reviewing ^^ :3 gold star for youuu guys! I took all who gave me opinions to consideration. But im just gonna mention these couples! Reviewww~ :D so there might be some PruHun and AstriaxSwiss and Prussia in the mix, so it's gonna go as it flows. REVIEW. I have an idea already... hehehe... and thank you for your opinions please leave them about anything and I'll see what I can do for you guys in this fic, it is written for you guys! REVIEWWWWW! Alright this is the last chapter where the names will be posted) Extremely sorry for the late chapter. My excuses will be found at the bottom.

Names:  
Italy - Feliciano Vargas (Junior)  
Romano - Lavino Vargas (Junior)  
Germany - Ludwig Beillschmidt (Junior)  
Prussia - Gilbert Beillschmidt (Senior)  
Japan - Kiku Honda (Junior)  
Russia - Ivan Braginski (Senior)  
China - Wang Yao (Senior)  
Canada - Mathew Williams (Junior)  
America - Alfred F. Jones (Senior)  
England/Britain - Arthur Kirkland (Senior)  
Switzerland - Vash Zwingli (Senior)  
Lichtenstein - Lili Zwingli (Junior)  
Austria - Roderich Edelstein (Senior)  
Hungary - Elizaveta Hedervary (Junior)  
Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carrideo (Senior)  
Greece - Heracles Karpusi (Senior)  
Turkey - Sadiq Annan (Senior)  
France - Fransis Bonnefoy (Senior)

Warnings: If you don't like yaoi, please, leave now because there is guy on guy action. If you find this at all horrible and you don't like the writing, characters ETC. leave. Please, no one likes flames and people who are dicks. So please leave and don't come back. But if you choose to review and amuse me go ahead :) There will be swearing and crude humor attempts, fails at British slang and sexual acts later also. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA EXCEPT THE MOVIE AND SEASONS 3 AND 4! I don't own the characters and Lucky Star's ending plot... (It's not like that ending at all but yet it is. You'll see if you're a Lucky Star fan :D)

(thank you and this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed ^^)

~^ ) ^~ (-squeals- random Russia face xD)

Arthur's POV

"Alfred!" I scurry down the steps after him and bend down near him.  
Students surrounded us.  
"Is he dead?"  
"Idiot! He just blacked out!"  
"Will he be okay?" There was whispering around the two boys, Alfred and Arthur.  
"Let me through! What happened here?!" Mrs. Rogers kneels down beside me and an unconscious Alfred.  
"He fell down the staircase..." Someone said. All I did was lift him up to a sitting position against me. I was still trying to lift him up. Alfred was heavy from his muscles, since he played football till junior year... and me? Well all I even did as an after school activity was a book club or two.  
Mrs. Rogers picked up Alfred like it was a piece of cake. She held him gently; he was picked up bridal style. Mrs. Rogers looked at me. "You should gather both your stuff I'll bring him to the nurses." I just nod and stand up watching her walk away as some of the other teachers offer help, but she just denies and opens the door with her feet. Good thing Mrs. Rogers lets her class out early for lunch... (Obviously so she can get to lunch sooner too) Otherwise it would have taken longer to get Alfred to the nurses.  
I turn around and start picking up my notes, and pencils. Alfred's notebook, my folder. I jumped in surprise as papers were shoved in my face.  
"Here." Yao handed me some more notes and Ivan also gave me my notebook.  
"Thanks..." I grab the stuff and leave to put it away to go see if Alfred was OK.  
I walked swiftly to the nurse's office. Before I head in I ran into Mrs. Rogers.  
"Oh! Arthur! Alfred's alright. He's still unconscious right now so can you go get something to eat then go see him? Maybe even bring him something when he wakes. Well I'm gonna get some lunch and go blog... Toodles!" Mrs. Rogers left before I could say anything.  
"I suppose I could get lunch for him and I…" I mutter and turn around to the lunch room. I walked down the hallway hands in my pockets.  
When I got in line I got myself a bagel and both of us some water. I grabbed Alfred three burgers and a tray a fries. He eats _so_ much it's not even funny.  
Once I bought the food and politely thanked the cook I walked to the nurses again, but with the food this time.  
When I walked into the office no one acknowledged me, so I took that as an invitation to welcome myself by going in to the nurse's office. The nurse was there checking on a sick student. I placed the food on the table next to Alfred's head and sat down by the unconscious Alfred and waited for the nurse. The kid was sent out of the room and the nurse turned to me.  
"Dear, you are a friend of his correct?" The nurse smiled a sickly sweet smile at me. I just shivered and nodded.  
"Well, he has a concussion; do you know his parent's number deary? I would like to call in to inform them about their son's condition." I nod again and wrote down Alfred's mother's cell and her name on a piece of paper. The nurse nodded a thank you and left us alone with no one else in the room.  
"Oh god... My head..." I immediately turn to Alfred as he groans bringing a hand to his head.  
"Alfred! Are you feeling ok?" I move next to him looking down at him worriedly. He blinked slowly and grinned.  
"Just peachy." his grin doesn't die down. "Except this headache is killing me."  
I roll my eyes and chuckle.  
"Well you did get a concussion… For saving me..." I turn away blushing. I hit myself internally for doing so. "Thank you."  
Alfred took my hand and squeezed it, then let go.  
"Well what are heroes for? Now, what is it you got for me over here?" Alfred sat up, not too fast, and grabbed the tray with the food on it.  
"Iggy! You got me my favorite!" Alfred exclaimed loudly as he shoved a burger in his mouth.  
"Don't call me that… and yes, I did." I said nodding my head. I grabbed my bagel and opened it. Before anything else was said the nurse came back inside the room.  
"Alfred? You feeling well?" she moved next to him across the bed from me.  
"Yea I'm fine." He slowed his eating down.  
"I just called your mother and she's coming to pick you up here in about 20 minutes... That's fine with you?" The nurse nodded assuming he'd be all in for it. I sigh internally, it would be boring the rest of the day and how would we hang out after school since he's my ride to his place?  
"No! I don't want to go!" Alfred whined surprising both me and the nurse.  
"Are you sure? You should get some rest and not do much for the rest of the day." The nurse asked concerned.  
"I'll be fine-" I interrupted Alfred.  
"Alfred... You should go home and take it easy. Your health is important." I said as Alfred hung his head low.  
"..Fine..." Alfred muttered as the nurse smiled and walked out of the room. I turned to Alfred nibbling on my bagel.  
"Why so reluctant to go?"  
"I want to hang out with you later today, and that won't happen endless you come home with me..." Alfred groaned out upset. "I have this new horror movie I wanted to watch with you and mom was going to make your favorite cookies tonight." Alfred pouted sticking his lower lip out. I frown. I hate saying no to Alfred and seriously I wanted to hang out with him too.  
"We'll save it for another night... And tell your mum to save the cookies for that time, she makes good cookies." I add as Alfred sighs and nods.  
"I suppose... Then we have to play some Black Oops zombies after the movie since you owe me!" Alfred pouted.  
"Ugh, fine." I try to act like I hated the idea but a grin split from my lips as I laugh for no reason. Alfred chuckles a bit. We eat the rest of our lunch in a comfortable silence. I throw away the wrappers of our food just as Mrs. Jones walks in. She was a short woman with a nice figure, with short bright blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore glasses just like her two sons.  
"Alfie! Are you OK?" She runs up to her son taking his cheeks in her hands and kisses his forehead as Alfred pushes away.  
"I'm fine mom!" He moved away from his mother. I just laugh as Alfred sticks his tongue out at me.  
When Mrs. Jones was finished with her son she turned to me and hugged me tight. I return it as she gushed out.  
"When the nurse called me and explained what happened and how Alfred fell down the stairs saving you I dropped everything at work to see if you're both ok!" She kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter. "You're like my third child Arthur, I love you both dearly! If anything happened… Gosh... Being a mother..." she chuckled. I was confused on the fact Mrs. Jones knows what happened... Mrs. Rogers must've told the nurse what happened.  
"We're fine Emily..." I let Mrs. Jones hug me one more time. She smiles at me and then to her son.  
"I'm so proud of you for saving a friend and you for sticking with him. Must take up most of your energy." Mrs. Jones laughs as I smile. Alfred just whines as I nod.  
"He does, definitely." I laugh with Mrs. Jones.  
'But it's always worth it.' I think to myself as Mrs. Jones smiled and turned facing both of us.  
"Now Alfred, you should get your stuff so we can leave. I'll be waiting in the car for you." Mrs. Jones nods and hugs me one more time and leaves as Alfred stands up and stretches.  
"Let's go Iggy! To our lockers! To get my stuff!" Alfred walked out the nurse's office and the office as I catch up to him.  
"Alfred... Just lean on me just in case you're feeling not able to walk well." I offered. I had no idea what side effects on concussions were, maybe walking was a difficulty? Makes sense.  
Alfred shook his head. "Nah, it's not that bad. Thanks though."  
We walked into the senior's locker bay and went to our lockers. It was just in time for Science, and I grabbed my textbook and notebook.  
Alfred slung his backpack over his shoulder and then asked me, "Hey take notes in Health and Science for me. Also kick ass in gym!" Alfred laughed as I groaned.  
"I'll defiantly take notes but I don't thing kicking arse in gym qualifies well for me..." I turned to Alfred.  
"I bet you will." Alfred leans in for a hug which I lean to give him one. We hug quickly patting our backs.  
"See you later." Alfred meets my gaze and we stare for some while then I break it moving to get to science class.  
"See you..." I wave and leave. Ugh I hate science.

The rest of the day passed easily, science was easy, just a test. Health was about the body system and I took notes for Alfred and me, even if he wouldn't use them. He always would invite me to sleep over, telling our parents we're studying while really I'm helping him last minute cram. It can be fun sometimes. In gym was football, or what most Americans call 'soccer'. In study hall I brought a book because I finished my homework. This was the last class of the day, and today Mrs. Rogers was our teacher watching over us.  
I walk into the room and pick a table with no one at and lay my stuff around the table and start to read my book, Alice in Wonderland and before I knew it I fell asleep.

~Arthur's dream no one's POV~

Little Arthur frowned up his father. At the first day of kindergarten Arthur was here and ready but he really didn't want to go. He tugged on his father's pant leg and all Mr. Kirkland did was pat Arthur's head and urged him on to the other children. So far there were only seven kids playing.  
Mr. Kirkland kneeled down to Arthur's height.  
"Arthur, now you be good. You can do that right? I'll be back a few hours after lunch. How's that?" He smiled at his son who just nodded.  
"Yes father." They both nodded and Mr. Kirkland left leaving little Arthur all alone. The teacher herded all the kids together in one point of the room, letting them introduce themselves to each other.  
Arthur looked around and met gaze with two blonde boys talking and another two watching.  
One of the two blondes noticed little Arthur and brought everyone to him.  
"Who are you?" He questioned. "This is Gilbert and Antonio. I'm Francis and this doofus is Alfred." Francis said with a French accent.  
"Hey I'm not a doofus!" Alfred said back as Gilbert just laughed.  
"Keskeskeskes!"  
Antonio smiled and put his arm around Francis.  
"Well? Tell us will you?" Antonio sounded like he spoke Spanish.  
"I'm Arthur." Arthur said as bravely as he could muster.  
Before anyone could say anything else the teacher called all the kids to sit in a circle and do what little kids do in kindergarten.  
"Alright students, we're going to share our names and one thing of what we like. Let's start with you." She pats Antonio who nods.  
"I'm Antonio and I like churros."  
Alfred was next.  
"I'm Alfred and I like being a hero!"  
"I'm Arthur and I like watching Doctor Who." Arthur went.  
The kids soon all shared their name and what they liked and the teacher decided what they were to do next.  
"Alright we're going outside! So let's line up alphabetical order!" The teacher lines all the kids up. Once all the kids were lined up Arthur noticed Alfred was in front of him. The loud kid. He groaned.  
"Hey! Iggy! What's Doctor Who?" Alfred asked as the teacher led everyone outside.  
"I'm Arthur not Iggy!" Little Arthur blushed as Alfred giggled.  
"Well what's Doctor Who?"  
"It's a TV show on BBC. It's about a doctor who saves everyone and travels through space and time because he's a time lord in a Tardis!" Arthur said as Alfred nodded listening.  
"Really? I've never seen it! That reminds me of the superhero movies I watch! Have you seen any superhero movies before?" Mini Alfred asked as Arthur shook his head.  
"What! They're the best! You should come and play at my house and watch superman with me!" Alfred said loudly as Arthur smiled a bit.  
"Only if you watch Doctor Who with me!"  
"Agreed!" Alfred nodded.

~ARTHUR'S POV BACK~

I jolted awake.  
"Hey, Arthur? You there? Schools ending." Mrs. Rogers poked me on the cheek.  
"Huh? What?" I rubbed my eyes as Mrs. Rovers smiled.  
"Schools ending."  
"Really? Thanks for waking me." I yawn and stretch. I turn my head to face Alfred and tell him about my dream but I just frown.  
"What's the matter Arthur?" Mrs. Rovers was across the room now already starting to pack up and go home or whatever she's planning to do. (A/N: HEHE SOMETHING GOOOD!)  
"Nothing... Just forgot that Alfred wasn't here... Well see ya." I walked out of the class room getting myself to my locker.  
"Ugh..." I groaned and packed up some stuff, and checked the time. I could walk home or run to see if I can catch a bus. I'll just walk.  
I slowly exit the building hands in my pockets. But as soon as I get outside I see a familiar Tardis blue car.  
"Alfred..?" I walk up to the car and see Alfred in the driver's seat.  
He grins and waves.  
"Get in!"  
I just stand there and blink. Slowly I feel a grin overtake my face as I open the front seat door.  
"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I tried to scold Alfred but the grin gave it away.  
"Yea but I went anyways. Mother doesn't know yet. I also got some tea I thought you'd like!" Alfred motions to the back seat as he starts the car up and drives out of the parking lot.  
I turn and look inside the bag, there was actually a good tea in there.  
"You remembered that my favorite flavor was earl grey?" I asked smiling at him.  
He smiled back.  
"Yea that in that's actually one of my favorite teas also." He said as we drove into a different part of town.  
"Alright so this horror movie I got, it's called I Am Legend. It's old yea but I heard it was good so we can watch that then some Doctor Who with David Tennant!"  
"Ah, sounds good. You know what that reminds me of?" I turn to look at Alfred.  
"Hmm?" Alfred glanced at me and I took that to continue.  
"I fell asleep in study hall-" I was interrupted.  
"You fell asleep! Really! That's so unlike you Arthur! Explains how you were late for the bus." Alfred laughed out.  
"Yes now, the point is; when I was asleep I had I dream on the first day of kindergarten. Remember that? On how are friendship was started by Doctor Who?" I say. Alfred blinked. He thought for a second then laughed.  
"You're right! Oh my gosh! Thank goodness that I didn't know anything about British TV shows!" Alfred smiles at me. "It'd be lost without you! Dude! You're like my best friend!"  
I turn my head to hide my blush.  
"Git... Don't say things like that..." I mutter.  
"But it's true. Alright we're here!" Alfred parked his car, and got out grabbing the tea back. I got out also my backpack slung over my shoulder; I walked to the front door.  
"C'mon Alfred." I say behind my shoulder as Alfred walks up to me.  
"I'm here! Open the doooor!" Alfred whined as I sighed and did as he whined at me too.  
Once we were in I heard Mrs. Jones call out.  
"Alfred! Where were you! Next time leave a note! Or call me!" As soon as that was said Mrs. Jones walked into the room.  
"Arthur! You're here! Great timing actually... Just made your favorite cookies!" I was enveloped in a hug.  
"Mother…" Alfred sighed out.  
"What! Well I was just going out to get back to go back to work. Oh and Matthew called earlier that he's at a friend's, so don't expect him home soon. If not at all. He said he might sleep over." Mrs. Jones hugged Alfred and we all said our goodbyes.  
As soon as she left Alfred sighed again.  
"Sorry about mother... Let's make some tea and watch that movie!" Alfred moved toward the kitchen and I followed with a smile.

Matthew's POV  
(A/N: I'm gonna mention before he eats out with everyone then skip till afterwards so we aren't repeating anything k? ;DD)

I looked at the clock. Then back to the teacher. Then the clock again. A sigh escapes my lips as I set my head down in my arms.  
I was in French class and I already did the needed grammar homework so I didn't know what to do next.  
"Matthew?" The teacher calls me and motions me to head over to him.  
"Yes?" I look up at him.  
"There's some senior, Francis here for you. He has an excuse for you to get out of class. Grab your stuff and you can be on your way." The teacher nodded approvingly.  
I blush and quickly grabbed my stuff hurrying out the door.

"Mattie!" My heart rake quickens when I see Francis, like usual.  
I hope that feeling never leaves me as we date. I love that feeling. Francis moved an arm around me. I smile up at him.  
"Hey… How-" I was interrupted by Francis who bended down for a quick peck on the lips.  
He pulled back, as I leaned into his arms more because we were bent into a weird angle.  
"Francis?" I say quietly as he smiled.  
"I have a proposal to ask you." He turns up right again and has us walk to my locker quickly.  
"Yea?" I forgot the question I was going to ask him.  
"But you finish, you were going to say something no?" Francis takes his arm from me and lets me open my locker.  
"I forgot. You go ahead." I turn and give him a smile.  
"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go for lunch with me and a few of my pals? We're going to go eat Italian." He offers as I grabbed my hoodie with my favorite Canadian hockey team logo on it. I put it on.  
"Yea! I'll go. Since you already got me out of class." I smiled at Francis leaving everything in the locker.  
"We're not heading back here so you should grab what you need." Francis added as I glanced at my locker.  
"I'll be fine..." I smiled up at Francis as he put an arm around me and led the both of us out of the building to meet up with everyone else.

-Alright now we're at the point after the Italian lunch-

Everyone was up from the table and heading over to Grandpa Rome to pay for our meal. I went to pull out my wallet but a hand stopped mine.  
"I got it." Francis winked at me.  
"No! I can pay for the both of us." I say nodding my head.  
"Next time, this time let me." Francis said and wrapped an arm around me.  
I lean into his shoulder wrapping my arm around his back.  
"Alright..." Sadiq and Gilbert waited for the rest of us outside.  
Lovino hugged his grandpa goodbye and left with Antonio to wait outside.  
"Ahh Francis! This is Matthew correct? The one you've told me about?" Grandpa Rome laughs out.  
"It is!" Francis laughs with him.  
"Hello." I say quietly as Francis paid and left a generous tip.  
"Grazie! Now you both have a great day! Ciao!" Grandpa Rome waved us goodbye as we left.  
Francis kissed me quickly and left me by Antonio and Lovino as he ran up by Gilbert and Sadiq.  
"Have fun!" He said as he went up to his other friends.  
I just laugh nervously; he knew how I wanted to become friends with Lovino.  
"Hey Lovino." I say quietly. He turns to me with a very small smile.  
"Hey Matthew." The smile disappeared but the friendly look in his eyes was still there.  
"You cook really good! I cook too sometimes." I smile back but it stays instead of falling like Lovino's.  
"Ooo! What do you cook?" Antonio peers over Lovino.  
He immediately pulls his head back dodging Lovino's fist.  
"Hey this is my conversation, so butt out bastardo." He said glaring at Antonio.  
All Antonio did was laugh and wrap an arm around him, and oddly Lovino didn't do anything about it but blush. Kind of.  
"So Matthew what do you cook?" Lovino asked.  
I laugh a bit at the silliness they showed, but didn't say anything of it.  
"I make pastries, sometimes. Cakes, pies... But mostly I make breakfast for my family so I got really good at making pancakes-" I felt an arm go around me.  
"You make pancakes?! Pancakes are the shit! You should make us some awesome pancakes when we have that video gaming time!" Gilbert laughed.  
I nodded. I like baking pancakes so why not?  
"Yea! Sounds like an awesome plan right Lovino!" Antonio asked him.  
"But we all ate not even fucking 10 minutes ago!" Lovino said glaring up at him.  
"Well we're not going to play video games till later so it'll be awhile from now... Right?" I say a little louder than usual, because everyone was around me.  
"But I want awesomecakes _now_." Gilbert whined. Sadiq hit him across his head.  
"God that's so annoying! We'll get some pancakes later alright?" Before Sadiq could get his answer Gilbert had him in a headlock.  
(A/N: Teenage boys... Tsk tsk.)  
Francis came up and grabbed my hand, I intertwined our fingers.  
"Well let's go kill some time no?" Francis said as Gilbert and Sadiq walked back by everyone.  
"Sadiq and I need more groceries so we could go shopping for snacks and what not for the video games later." Antonio said as it looked like he pulled Lovino closer.  
As everyone else discussed what to do that I looked up at Francis and asked him,  
"Do Antonio and Sadiq live together?"  
Francis smiled down at me.  
"Yea."  
I looked at him confused. Francis just laughed and explained;  
"Well, when Antonio came out and told his parents he was gay, they didn't except it well. At first they tried to send him to someplace to 'fix' him," Francis empathized on the 'fix'. "But Antonio ended up moving out. At first he stayed with me for a few days, until he felt he had 'over stayed', which he didn't. Then he stayed with Gilbert, Sadiq, and I off and on until Sadiq offered to get an apartment with him last year. And Sadiq's parents help them out, along with Gilbert and I, but they both have steady jobs so they're fine.  
I nod, getting it, but frown at the same time. It would be hurtful not to have understanding parents... I can't imagine my mom trying to kick me out…  
"So we're playing games at our place?" Sadiq asked. Gilbert nodded.  
"Of course! Your place is awesome! No parents either!"  
"Fuck! I didn't clean! Alright how bout we split in half, Gilbert Francis and I are going to go clean. Lovino Matthew and Antonio, you guys are ok with shopping?" Sadiq said more than asked.  
"Yea I'm fine with that!" Antonio smiled as Lovino rolled his eyes. Everyone just took that for a yes.  
"Sure!" I say quietly as everyone else nodded.  
"Sounds like a plan! Alright let's go!" Sadiq and Gilbert walk in head of us.  
Francis gives me a peck on my cheek.  
"A bientôt Matthieu~" he whispered in my ear.  
I kiss his cheek back. Francis walks away as I turn to Lovino and Antonio.  
"Where do you shop for food?" I ask Antonio. Lovino looks at him also wondering.  
"Just whatever we can get from some local food stores. And the rest from some huge marketing places. Some of the local places are like; Yao's family's market or Ludwig's and Gilbert's parents' butchery." Antonio scratches the back of his head with his free hand that wasn't holding Lovino.  
"But today we're probably going to the regular grocery store, cuz we can't go anywhere else without getting busted."  
"Makes sense." I say as Lovino scrunches up his face.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm kinda lost... Why are we grocery shopping for you and that fucking retard? Are you brothers? Because you defiantly don't look alike."  
Antonio laughed, pulling Lovino closer.  
"You're so cute~ but no. I'm not his brother. I have no siblings, but we live together."  
Antonio ignored Lovino's outbursts saying that he wasn't cute, and asked me;  
"Francis told you right?"  
I nod and smile patting his shoulder.  
"Yea, I don't know how to make of it really... not having understanding parents like that... And I'm just glad you weren't sent away to one of those places."  
"Yea me too!" He just laughed, but he had a sad look in his eye.  
"Are we just going to fucking leave me out on this? Because I'm feeling left out!" Lovino shouted.  
"Ah, Lovi! Yes I'll explain!"  
"Then get to it bastardo!"  
I chuckle with Antonio.  
"Well I live with Sadiq because about a year ago when I told my parents I'm gay they tried to send me away to a place that would apparently fix me-"  
I jumped as Lovino yelled,  
"WHAT!? WHO WOULD DO THAT TO THEIR OWN SON-"  
Lovino was cut off by Antonio who covered his mouth.  
"Lovi! Calm down!"  
I went over to Lovino's side patting his shoulder trying to call down. He took a deep breath and scowled.  
"Why did they do that? Aren't you their only son?" Lovino growled out.  
"Well I come from a very religious family, and they just don't believe that being gay is right. But I rather have told them than hiding it forever."  
"That's fucking retarded... So how come you weren't sent away?"  
"I ran away and they let me. I stayed with Francis Gil and Sadiq until Sadiq and I were old enough to move in an apartment. We all would've, but Gil's mom forbade Gil to do so, along with Francis's parents. This past year has been great, and I've had a steady job, so does Sadiq so we handle it well. We also have good support." Antonio said as Lovino looked up at him and gave him a small smile but it disappeared quickly.  
"Good." It looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't. Antonio hugged Lovino for the smile but let go to say what he wanted to.  
"And speaking about apartments, yours is the one next across from mine right?" Antonio asked Lovino.  
"You guys are neighbors! Lucky!" I say as Lovino groans.  
"That's right..."  
I just smile at Lovino. The shopping went by quick, since we only really got was eggs, butter, flour, sugar, a few boxed fixed dinners, snacks, tomatoes, and chocolate. It really wasn't much. We were heading to the checkout line while Lovino was scolding Antonio that he was getting boxed dinners. Even if they were cheap, Lovino didn't like the fact it was in a box.  
"Why _are_ you getting that? Just curious..." I asked Antonio who looks over to me.  
"Besides the fact is it's cheap and not that bad, plus Sadiq and I get too busy to cook our meals most of the time so these are quick and easy." He explains as Lovino rolled his eyes. "We can both cook we just don't have enough time, ya know?"  
"If that's your problem then maybe if you ask nicely bastardo I'll cook for you once in a while." Lovino blushes as he said that. I cover my mouth and laugh as Antonio hugged Lovino close.  
"Por favor! I would very much like that~ especially your cooking, it's amazing!"  
Lovino shoved Antonio away.  
"Oi! Bastardo! It'll depend! And I said if you ask nicely."  
Antonio just nodded, paid for the food and then ushered us forward.  
"Let's go, we can start the games sooner~."

X at the apartments X

"Ahh! Mattie~ I missed you!" As soon as I walked into Antonio and Sadiq's place I was enveloped into a hug.  
I smiled and hugged back.  
"I did too."  
When we separated Gilbert dragged Francis away into the kitchen.  
I looked around: the living room (main room) had a moderate sized TV (32 inch flat screen), a fluffy dark red couch about the size of a love seat, and two old looking arm chairs around it.  
The huge room was the main room, on my left was the kitchen attached to it all and it held a smaller fridge around a few cupboards a sink and a dish rack.  
There were two doors; those I am assumed are a bathroom and a bedroom.  
"Ah! Matthew, Lovino let me show you around!" Antonio said. I nod as Lovino shrugs.  
"That door is the bathroom, not too big though, just enough room for a shower sink and toilet.  
"And in here is the bed room." Antonio opens that food revealing a huge mess. There were two full sized beds two dressers and a closet. Clothes were everywhere. He sighs and then turns to the other three on the couch.  
"I though you said you cleaned?"  
"We did except there. Since Gil is sleeping over again. Francis and Matthew you're welcome to sleep over. You too, Lovino, if you don't feel like crossing the hall." Sadiq offered.  
"I probably will, and I opened a wine bottle~" Francis raised his wine glass.  
"Awesome! We should all stay over! You in Matthew? It's okay if you're not though. Despite how unawesome that sounds." Gilbert cheered raising his beer.  
"Sure, I'll need to call my mom though." I said as Lovino gave me his cell.  
"Here, and since you're staying I will too." Lovino said.  
I smiled happily. I went to go call my mom in the bedroom away from the noise.  
Tonight will be fun.

Ludwig's POV (A/N: this part of the chapter may seem awkward because I found out that I'm not that great at writing in Luddy's POV)

I watched as Feliciano's rude brother walked away.  
"Uh is that normal?" I ask as Feliciano sighs.  
"Yea, but it doesn't matter, he'll be fine. Alright back to this poem…" I listen to Feliciano talk about the meaning of the poem and what I could write about for my essay on this poem.  
(A/N: Italy may be a ditz in the anime series but I think and I'm positive that he's got his smarts in there somewhere.)  
"I think I get it now..." I sigh out combing my fingers threw my hair. I look up at the clock; it was already time to leave to next period.  
"Hey Feliciano, you have art next right?" I ask him as he nods.  
"Sí! I just stay in here right? 'Cause I have everything…" He looks down at his stuff.  
"Yea that's fine, I'm going to head to my class..." I state but before I walked away Feliciano spoke my name.  
"Oh, and Ludwig?"  
"Ja?"  
"I was wonder if you want to meet up by the lockers to eat lunch together? ... If you don't want that's fine too." A pink dusting covered his face, making me blush too. Right there I couldn't help but think that he looked very cute.  
"Ja, that's fine. I'll meet you by your locker then. See you soon." I said my goodbye hearing his afterwards. I walked out of the art room. I sighed; my next class was where I learn to draw designs, both by hand and computer, to build stuff.  
Normally I love this class and get into the lesson right away but today, something was on my mind... It was about the new student, Feliciano. Stuff about him, was he from Italy? Since he obviously spoke Italiano. What is he really like? Likes? Dislikes? We've just become friends and even though in good at telling what a person is like without them opening up... He's different that way…

Xlunch tiiiiiime!X

I walked down the hallway moving past some people, before I swore they walked faster than me. I walk past my locker towards Feliciano's instead. We could stop by my locker before we head into the lunch room. When the next corner comes up to turn I make myself stop. Take a breath and turn around to put my stuff away. It'd look weird that I'm holding my stuff like I rushed to his locker right after class ended. Which I didn't…  
Putting my stuff away in my locker fairly fast I force myself to walk slower to Feliciano's locker. I also made sure I wasn't taking up too much time so I wouldn't make him wait. I move around the corner to go to the place where I promised I'd meet up with Feliciano. Except when I made my way over I frowned and rushed over to his side. What I saw was two other female students, who were around Feliciano, yelling at him. Right when I came around the corner, I was seen.  
"Ludwig! Oh there you are! Help? Ve!" Feliciano guarded his face as one of the two raised their hand, which didn't come down. I held it where it was.  
"Stop. You can obviously tell he won't fight back, so back off." I growled out making the women jump in fright.  
"L-Ludwig!" They both gasped out when they turned around. Tears in their eyes being caught by someone they didn't want to be caught by.  
"Why are you over here?" I let go of the girl's wrist. "You're supposed to be in the lunch room!" The other girl hid behind the one talking, and the one talking acted like she wasn't just about to hit Feliciano.  
"That goes for you two as well, and why I'm over here is none of your business." I say coldly.  
The one hiding flinched at my tone but the other stood proudly.  
"Well could you leave? We're covering over some… _business_." She glanced over at Feliciano and I narrowed my eyes.  
"Business? Sorry but whatever you need to take up with Feliciano, you can say it in my face also."  
"W-what! Fine! But remember what I said new kid! My eyes are on you!" The girl dragged the other one away leaving Feliciano and me behind. I watched them leave, my back facing Feliciano.  
"Grazie Ludwig!" I felt arms embrace me from behind; I feel my face go red instantly.  
"Feli-" I was cut off.  
"That was so scary! They suddenly enclosed around me after I had shut my locker and started yelling at me on how I shouldn't be talking to you or be around you then that one girl raised her fist and-" Now I cut Feliciano off.  
"They said for you to not be around me? That's ridiculous." I try to turn around but when I did Feliciano was still around my back, making me realize that his feet were around my waist.  
"I'd rather not listen to them… I like hanging around you! You're my first friend from this school, and probably not many will follow up… not many people like me." My face heats up more when I heard Feliciano say his part. I reach for one of the hands from the arms that were wrapped around my neck and patted it in a comforting way.  
"Don't listen to what anyone says about things like that. I'm not going anywhere that'll keep me from being friends with you."  
"Grazie Ludwig.. That really makes me feel better." I feel Feliciano give me one last tight hug from the way he was on my back then jumped down. "I'm hungry, let's go get lunch!" Feliciano walks in front of me as I walk up a bit faster to catch up with him.

Unknowingly to the two boys, the two girls stood around a different corner blushing, since they had seen and heard the whole thing.  
"Karen? Do you-" The shier of the two spoke to her friend.  
"Yes Jane, instead of the Ludwig fanclub we started now we must start a new one, demolishing the old one. The LudwigxFeliciano fanclub." The fangirl Karen interrupted her friend, but in the end they both squealed and went to share their news with their fellow fans.

XX later~ XX

I glance over at Feliciano and sigh. How can he do that? Falling asleep in class, not any class but in physical education. Currently we are just sitting down on the ground in the shade just because the game of baseball we were playing just ended. Even though he barely participated, Feliciano proclaimed he was tired and instead of walking around the track dragged me to the shade and fell asleep. I glance again at the sleeping Italian. Earlier at lunch we decided to go sit by Kiku again. Then a girl named Elizaveta joined us. It was fun, I did learn a lot about Feliciano and his friends. During my other class with Feliciano, Foreign Cultures, we talked and opened up a bit more.  
"Ludwig, you keep looking at me, is there something on my face?" I blush, Feliciano's voice brought me out of my trance.  
"N-no. There isn't... I was just thinking. Oh and hey, Feliciano?" My blush dies down as turn my gaze into Feliciano's eyes.  
"Ve?"  
"Do you take the bus home? Because you said you lived in town but I'm wondering how close you live to the school." I bring up something random so I don't seem like I was staring at him for no reason…  
"No, I walk home. How about you Ludwig? Do you ride the bus?"  
"Nien, I don't. I drive home and back." I say as I get up and offer a hand to Feliciano. The coach was calling everyone in.  
"Oh! What about your brother? Does he ride with you?" He grabs my hand and we both head back to the boys locker room.  
"He sometimes rides to school and back with me, but rarely. He usually is at his friends' Sadiq's and Antonio's apartment with Francis… How about Elizaveta and Kiku? They both said they lived in a few towns over."  
"Oh, Kiku's dad drives them here and back! Since he works at the bank here in this town, that's why they transferred here with fratello and I."  
"That makes sense..." We were back in the locker room. He started pulling his shirt off just as I turned to look at him. I blush and turn away.  
"Ve! It does doesn't it?" Feliciano smiles up at me, and starts changing into the school uniform.  
We finished changing while I listened to Feliciano talk about nothing in particular. We headed towards the lockers.  
"I wonder where Lovi went... Oh I hope he isn't lost!" Feliciano says worriedly. Lovino had gym with him but he didn't show up. Feliciano glanced at his phone and relief washed over his face.  
"Found out where he is?" I ask leaning against the lockers. I didn't need to get anything done tonight, all my homework was already done.  
"Sí! He's at Antonio's place! With a few other people and Matthew he says... I don't really know them but oh well!"  
"Your brother knows Antonio?"  
"Yea he's our neighbor! With Sadiq...? I wasn't introduced to him but was told about him!" Feliciano grabbed his stuff and we started to head out the door. We got outside and the buses were leaving already, I glance behind me finding the two girls from earlier and frown... Why were they there...? Unless they were going to gang up on Feliciano, but I won't let them do that. Nien, I won't.  
"Hey Feliciano, let me drive you home, since you're not walking with anyone... Er, it could get lonely. Plus it'll be faster!" I say grabbing Feliciano's arm and dragging him to my car. I hear Feliciano giggle.  
"Sure! Grazie! Is this your car? Cool!" Feliciano moves to the passenger's side of the car as I unlocked it.  
"Ja." I get the car going as soon as we were both buckled and then I headed downtown where the apartments were I needed to head to. Feliciano was quieter than he was the entire day. I found this odd.  
"Is something wrong?" I glance over at Feliciano but kept my eyes on the road. _I_ was a responsible driver, unlike my brother.  
"No! I'm just thinking on how lucky I am to have a great friend like you Ludwig! You're so nice and friendly, and not only that but you drove me home! Grazie!"  
I blush slightly, open my mouth to say something but I shut it with a huff.  
"It's no problem really, so don't mention it." We were getting closer to Feliciano's apartment, and Feliciano was back to his talking. I just listened until I pulled the car up to the apartments.  
"We're here." I say as Feliciano face brightens up more if possible.  
"Grazie again! Good bye Ludwig! See you tomorrow!" Feliciano moved quick and came closer to my face, until I feel his lips on my cheek, a quick peck as another form of a good bye. I tense up gripping the steering wheel in surprise and feel my face redden as I stutter out a good bye back. Feliciano just grinned and closed the door walking in his manner to the doors of the apartment and walked in. I relax and start to drive home… I slowly start to think about today, it was different and I liked it, a good different. A feel a small smile on my face, and I won't admit this out loud... but I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

Antonio's POV

I smiled to myself, looking around at the now clean (except bedroom) apartment. I had friends over and Lovi! Today was by far one of the best days!  
"Lovino! We're the awesome team! Over here! Sit! Oh and do you want an awesome beer? Or unawesome wine, which ever you fancy." Gilbert stands to get Lovino a beverage.  
"I'll take wine..." He looked unsure of choosing.  
"You don't have to have any if you don't want too!" Francis added not wanted to push Lovino into drinking.  
"Or you can share with me!" I move into the kitchen grabbing a beer myself and sat by Sadiq since I was on his team.  
"It's just I've never really drank alcohol before, so I don't really know what I prefer." Lovino blushed sitting where Gilbert told him too.  
I move over across the living room to Lovino. "Here! You can try my beer!" I handed the bottle to him. He looked at me and at the bottle then told a sip.  
Everyone in the room (so not Matthew) watched him, he scowled at the bottle.  
"It's bitter… You have anything, er... sweeter?" He gave the bottle back.  
Gilbert took a wine glass out and poured him a glass, "Here! I suppose it's sweeter." He handed Lovino the glass and sat back down kicking me to the other side of the room because that side was for his team only.  
Lovino took a sip of the wine and his scowl lessened. "Yea this is better." He set it down on a shelf on the side of the room. "Where'd you get the alcohol?"  
"Sadiq gets from the liquor store. His uncle runs it, and as long as he pays his uncle doesn't give a shit really." Francis says as he scoots over to Sadiq and my side of the room. Matthew comes out of the bedroom handing the phone back to Lovino.  
"Thanks." He smiles at Lovi, who smiled back a bit and nodded, then moves over to Francis. Matthew was also offered an alcoholic beverage but he denied saying he'd be sipping from Francis's wine glass if he did wanted some.  
"Hey! Mattie! You're on this side!" Gilbert said as he sat in Francis's lap.  
"We'll be fine. We'll kick their asses anyway." Lovino said sticking his tounge out at Sadiq who repeated the action.  
"Not endless we kick yours first!" Sadiq smirked. He loves a good challenge.  
I laugh getting up and putting in the first game Mortal Combat in the PS3 handing out a controller to Gilbert and Francis. I moved towards the kitchen as I heard arguing about who goes first.  
"But I want to go first!" Sadiq whined and Francis kept the controller out of his reach.  
"Let the guests go first! Be a good host!"  
"But you and Gilbert technically live here so it's not fair!"  
"If that jackass is going first I want to kick his ass first." Lovino added.  
"Yea, that's fine but I don't think Francis will fork it over to him." Gilbert was first so he started up the game and picked his character.  
Matthew grabbed the controller when Sadiq pounced on Francis having it fall from his hands. Rolling his eyes and grinning he looked over to Gilbert.  
"I guess I'm first!"  
I came back with a bowl of chips and put them in between the two groups then sat down by Lovi.  
"Hey, if you're gonna fight watch out for the chips okay? I don't want to clean up a mess." I say as Francis and Sadiq roll into the couch, both keeping each other at arm's length.  
"Bastardo. Aren't you supposed to be over there on that team?" Lovino sipped his wine and looked up at me. Gilbert didn't notice anything since he was too engrossed into the game.  
"Verdammt! You're good! I shouldn't be going easy!" Gilbert cursed as Matthew gave him a confidant smile. "Well don't underestimate people."  
"I don't want to get into the fight and besides! I'd rather sit by you!" I reach down to hug Lovi, but he put his hand against my face preventing me from coming closer.  
"I let you touch me before but not anymore. Back off asshole." He blushed some but looked at me with challenging eyes.  
I smirk and take his hand from my face and bring it to my lips kissing it. "Lovi~ you can't resist my charm for long-" I was cut off by a controller to my face bringing me down to the ground. Letting go of Lovino's hand I sit up fast holding my nose with one hand and the controller with the other.  
"What was-" I was cut off by Gilbert.  
"You're on our side of the room! You're not awesome enough to be over here! AWAY! SHOO!" Gilbert took the controller and kicked me over to the other side of the room. I groan head down pouting. Gilbert had won that round and now was playing Francis. Lovino and along with everyone was laughing. I laughed with them a bit smiling. Matthew went over to me asking if I was alright, and I told him I was. I caught Lovino's glance, which made him blush and I just gave him a big smile. He blushed more looking away muttering something. I just smiled to myself more.

X some time passed and a few different video games later . X

"AH SHIT!" Sadiq yelled as Gilbert cheered throwing the crumbs of the potato chips all over him. "WE WON! OH YEA! Suck on that losers!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly. Lovino owned our asses at Super Smash Brothers Brawl.  
"Told you I'd win jackass!" Lovino smirked as Sadiq pouted.  
"No fucking way…" Sadiq leaned against me. "And since you're such a good sport Gilbert guess what you get!"  
"A prize?!" Gilbert perked up excited. "Is it awesome!"  
"You get to clean the chips you sprinkled everywhere! IT'S A FUCKING MESS HERE AGAIN!" Sadiq pounces onto Gilbert. I just shake my head laughing and getting up to get the vacuum.  
"Hey Lovino! Do you want to help me make some pancakes?" Matthew got up from Francis's lap, who let him go so he could help me clean.  
"I suppose." He grabs his empty wine glass and gets up and moves towards the kitchen with Matthew. I start the vaccum up and clean the mess kicking Gilbert or Sadiq if they roll over my way. Francis picks the bowl and the empty beer bottles up.  
"Thanks Francis." I put the vacuum away watching Gilbert sit on top of Sadiq with a winning grin.  
"Get off me! You're fucking heavy!" Sadiq squirmed as Gilbert just laughed.  
"Be a man! It's not that bad! Oh and thanks Toni! I swear I was going to be awesome and clean that up after kicking his ass." Gilbert gets off Sadiq who puffs his cheeks out and leans against the couch for support.  
"Yea, sure you were amigo." I laugh as Gilbert argued that he was.  
"Then if you were going to be 'awesome' that way, you get dishes duty. You too jackass since you lost." Lovino pipped up from the kitchen.  
Francis laughed patting Lovino's shoulder. "I like the way you think!"  
"What! Okay, you know I was kidding right?! I don't want to do dishes-" Gilbert was tackled down by me. I held him in a headlock and laughed.  
"But that'd be unawesome of you! Plus you'll have Sadiq to help!" I let go as Gilbert collapsed on the ground dramatically.  
"Fine but this is just this once." Gilbert grumbled unhappily, but then realized that pancakes were being made. "Wait! We're gonna eat awesomecakes! HELLZ YEA!"  
Francis moved from the kitchen being kicked out by Matthew, and flopped down hogging the whole couch. Gilbert turns on the PS3 and puts in the Black Ops game. I move Francis's feet sitting where they were and placing them on my lap. Sadiq sits by Gilbert and they were both using Francis as a pillow. I was handed a controller by Gilbert.  
"We're taking turns losers first." Gilbert snickered and was punch by Sadiq who was also handed a controller. Francis laughed and watched us get to the starting screen to play zombies.  
"Hey! You guys know I hate zombies! That's totally unawesome!" Gilbert jumped in fright when he realized what we were playing.  
"Grow up Gil, they're not that bad. All they do is eat brains!" Sadiq elbowed his friend who whined.  
I laugh and changed it back to online. Everyone was still chuckling and teasing Gilbert a bit. I gave up the controller to Francis after I died a few times and got up to head into the kitchen.  
"Come back foot rest! You were so comfy!" Francis called to me.  
I glanced over my shoulder. "I'm sorry but I'm gonna go help Matthew and Lovino. I might come back though!" I walk into the kitchen.  
"So... When bubbles start to form on the pancake it's ready to flip?" Lovino looked at Matthew who was making another few batches since the others didn't look like enough. We were all hungry teenage boys after all.  
"Yea, and it's okay to let it cook where it's a little brown. It still tastes good." Matthew said then turned to me and smiled. "Hello Antonio!"  
"Hello Matthew! Lovi~ it smells really good in here!" I move my arms around Lovi's waist and place my chin on his head. He started squirming and flailing his arms but I kept my place.  
"Let go! I'm trying to cook!"  
"You can cook fine like this, your arms are free!" I let go anyways since he asked me too. I wasn't that cruel.  
"Bastardo..." Lovino flipped the pancakes.  
Matthew placed a large plate next to Lovino so he could place the pancakes on there when they're done.  
"Thanks Matthew." Lovino smiled at his friend. I sighed; I wish Lovi would smile at me freely! Even though I just met him this morning he has to be the most perfect person I've come across. His looks are amazing; he's secretly very kind and emotional. I still have so much to learn about him! So I vow from this day forth to always stick by his side and be there for him. And even if I can't make him mine I'll be his best friend. (Right now the only thing that'd make me break that vow if he was some kind of serial killer…) I smile at myself for coming up with the greatest thing ever.  
"First 6 pancakes are done... Who wants them?!" Lovino shouted.  
Two calls of 'me' were heard.  
"I call the awesomecakes!"  
"It's my place! I could kick you out!"  
"But it's Antonio's too and you'd have to compromise with him!"  
I take a pancake and take a bite. It was good! Fluffy and warm. I offered Lovino a bite.  
"Hmm?" He looked at me then the pancake and took a bite, then another.  
I smile and let him have it taking another pancake. Francis took two for himself, sharing with Matthew.  
Today is the greatest day ever to happen.

(A/N: shit I know this is late and I'm sorry! I was busy; getting braces (ow) signing up for my Highschool classes at my new school; piano lessons; essays; school; and all that! And another story! IM REALLY REALLY SORRY! There will be a lemon in the next chapter to make you feel better. I SWEAR! If not something close! Like a teaser! :0 pleaseee review and forgive meee! Oh thank you for sticking with me this whole time! I finally got a feel on how to write this fic)


	5. Chapter 5

~((A/N: Okay... I'm sorry this update is even longer but i must say my excuses and ideas to you: I had school. I volunteered for a play so that took up time. I wrote a lovely Spamano fic! *please check that out if you like Spamano lemons xD* I have another story I'm updating :0 and lastly i must add i finally found out my ways of coming up with random lemons or one shots with Hetalia couples so that will be frequent with me writing random couples! YAY FOR YAOI! yea I'm a lazy  
ass and maybe i'll tell you a secret to get me motivated ;D heh..

(the real reason i haven't updated is because i wanted to wait until school is over! xD THEN UPDATES WILL BE FASTER *hopefully* */shot)

Warnings: If you don't like yaoi, please, leave now there is guy on guy action. If you find this at all horrible and you don't like the writing, characters ECT. Please no one likes assholes and people who are dicks. So please leave and don't come back. There will be swearing and crude humor attempts, fails at British slang and sexual acts later also. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA EXCEPT THE MOVIE AND SEASONS 3 AND 4! I don't own the characters and Lucky Star's ending plot... (It's not like that ending at all but yet it is. You'll see if you're a Lucky Star fan :D)

(thank you and this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed ^^)

PLEASE READ THIS MUCH DOWN AND MORE.. ITS PART OF THE STORY  
THANKYOUS

(ok! this is going to be more of a time skip/explaining chapter! IM FINALLY GETTING INTO PLOT xD I'm time skipping like a few months and I know in the first chapter i said this was placed in halfway into the school year, I CHANGE MY MINNNDNDD i say they were about 1/4 almost 1/2 way through now they're just about 3/4 almost. so they have like around 3 of the 10 months of school left. Sorry if this confuses you. here's something simpler THEY ARE EARLY INTO THEIR 3RD QUARTER. There that's easier to understand :3 and sorry if i seemed like i was yelling. I wasn't)

No one's POV (this is more of explaining what happened in sums of summaries so bare with me... POVs of characters WILL come in I promise :D)

A lot has happened in these past months! For example: Francis, Sadiq, Gilbert, Antonio, Matthew and Lovino would always go hang out at Antonio and Sadiq's place after school (or more like after they ditch after a few classes..) and no worries! Toni and Sadiq are doing good with their apartment!  
So relationships with Lovino and Antonio have defiantly happened. Matthew and Lovino became friends quick, and in fact Matthew usually would spend the night constantly over at Lovino's and Felicano's every weekend or so.  
Francis's and Matthew's relationship have strengthened and they do indeed show more public affection than before.. But no sex has happen! ((Yet . in fact I'll probably be setting one up very soon..))  
Francis is determined to get into Matthew's pants but when ever they try and do something somethings or someone end up cockblocking.. So he's very much sexually frustrated otherwise Francis is doting all his love to Matthew but since the sexual frustration has been extreme, he hasn't noticed... these unwanted people.. But these unwanted people have come up just a few weeks ago and started harassing Matthew about his relationship with Francis. And of course being Mattie he hasn't told anyone! Even Lovino. But we'll get to those matters soon!  
Antonio continued to grow to like Lovino so much he found himself falling in love~ (how sweeet!) (oh and just so you know the attention before he gave was because he just wanted to tease Lovino :D but~ things change!) but afraid of Lovino freaking out about it he never went to far in his teasing anymore.. But unknowingly Lovino has fallen for the 'damn sexy bastard' (his quote) as well, but Lovino hasn't admitted it to himself yet.. x3 so he'll find out soon! Yay! the drama~(those two~)  
Gilbert sometimes would hang around Ludwig and Feliciano and ended up meeting Elizaveta. Those two bonded quickly as friends *only i don't really like PruHun sorry.. but it's okay if you do! ^_^*  
Gilbert ended up introducing Elizaveta to Roderich. And she also got along with him and started learning some piano from the Austrian! In that group as well she met Vash and Lili and instantly became best friends with Lili since they actually were in the same classes(since their both Juniors). And the two instantly joined the; LudwigxFeliciano fanclub  
ANYWHO back to Ludwig~  
Ludwig during these months spent an awful lot of his time with Feliciano. Who in the end ended up being best friends with a long with Kiku since he would hang along with them sometimes but not always. If Kiku wasn't with Ludwig and/or Feliciano he was usually off with Elizaveta and Lili in the fanclub (Luddy and Feli don't know of the clubxD) or was hanging out with his new friends Sadiq and Hercules.  
Ludwig and Feliciano would spend time during and after school together; like after school Feliciano and Ludwig will walk to the library together and then they'd study together and help each other with their homework. Then what usually happened Feliciano dragged Ludwig off to a shop or café and they would end up hanging out.  
So over time Feliciano defiantly noticed the growing fondness of the German and gave many hints that Ludwig didn't notice because.. he's Ludwig and hasn't realized his own feelings as well.(precious babies~)  
OK another clarification; Mattie's Art Club! It has been very confusing since the beginning of this fanfiction. Well now I can clear this up~  
Everyone that has been mentioned in this fanfiction in the lists in chapters 1-4 are now in the club. Now the club meets up an hour before school ends and Mrs. Rogers watches over/sponsores the club (since it is an art club) so far they just finished their first huge group project; painting a murals in the club rooms walls. Everyone helped. But later *a few days before the day this chapter will start in* Mrs. Rogers came to Matthew for help about her plan... And he agreed.. But they can't tell anyone just incase it can't happen *but it will*.. So what exactly is her plan? xD WE'LL FIND OUT!

Feliciano's POV

I smiled happily. So far this is the best school year ever! Right now everyone is in the club room and we're all trying to decide on what to do next for a project. This would be the last one until next year so we're trying to pick a really good one.

"Like I said before! We should get a school festival planned together aru!" Yao argued standing.

"But that's been done before!" Arthur counter argued. "We should do something to those outside gardens!"

"But not everyone has the green thumb you do. I'd say something in cooking but I don't think Arthur could-" Francis was interrupted and Arthur was right back at him arguing. So everyone just ignored them and continued to discuss ideas.

I don't really mind what we do~ As long as it will be fun! I thought to myself and went to grab my notebook I always brought with me. In here I write stories. So that's what I did. I wrote in my notebook and let everyone decide what we're gonna do as a club.

By the end of the club nothing was decided and people started leaving. Today Ludwig had a football (A/N:soccor to us americans x3) match he needed to get ready for so he left early. Soon enough I was the last one in the room. But someone came back in and suddenly I was pulled out of my writing as my brother Lovino came up to me.  
"Hey! Fratello! We should go before we're late to the fucking game!" Lovino said as dragging me up from my seat.  
"Alright Lovi! Give me a second please." I started packing up my things. And before I could check I had everything; since I was very forgetful. Lovino dragged me off.

~  
xStill in the Art club roomx (and no POV for this part)

"Anyone here?" Mrs, Rogers got into the room, frowning she realized she was late.  
"Darn! Well I can talk to Matthew about this later- OH! What's this?" Mrs. Rogers wasn't quite upset many more.  
Grabbing the innocent notebook she paged through it the did a fist bump.  
"I knew it! I defiantly knew it someone here is a writer! And hopefully a good one.. Oh! It's Feliciano's? I'm sure its great then." Mrs. Rogers snuck the notebook in her bag and locked the room heading home early.  
She sure knew she was busting into someone else's privacy but hey! This plan was at stake here and she needed material! She sure would've asked Feli first.. but hey! There wasn't any time left to spare. It's now or never...  
And now she had a notebook with stories to read and she was very excited.

(Feli's POV back)

Sitting down in the benches I cheered when ever our team scored a goal! But I can tell you I cheered loudest when Ludwig did!  
"WHOOA! SADIQ! YEA! GO FRANCIS! OH YEA!" the obnoxious yelling came from Gilbert and not long followed another one; "GO BROTHER GOO!" Whenever Ludwig got the ball.  
Gilbert cheered every time for our friends and I did as well with him. Currently he's next to me on the bench as we wave our hands in the air.  
Gilbert put his hands down from the air after I did the same and turned to me laughing.  
"Feli! You're so awesome to sit by! You cheer with me unlike the unawesome over there." Gilbert pointed to our group of friends as I laughed.  
"Yea well I like cheering with you as well~"  
Beside me was Lovino then Matthew and behind Lovino was Antonio.  
Today Antonio must've pissed off fratello because Lovino refused to talk to him...  
Poor Antonio!  
But besides that problem something felt troubling.. like I've forgotten something. But I continued to ignore the feeling. It couldn't have been something big.. Since I always make sure I remember the important stuff!  
Lovino ignored Antonio as the Spaniard tried to explain something; but before I could get into it and help solve the problem Gilbert stood up and cheered very loudly.  
On the field they were making the winning goal!  
I stood up with Gilbert and cheered along with him.  
Knowing fratello and Toni will solve their problems I cheered on the top of my lungs with Gilbert and we wave our arms in the air again but sitting.  
On the field the other team had the ball, but Sadiq was on their tail hard-core. Ludwig ran up to them and try to get the ball but another player on the team got passed the ball. Everyone changed direction to that player now.  
At one point the player tripped and Francis went to the ball fairly quickly and passed it to Sadiq.  
Running with the ball he passed it to another player as the other team tried to intercept with them. By the other schools goal Ludwig waited to be passed the ball. Francis was passed the ball again as he moved and kicked it to another who went to pass it to Ludwig, but the ball went way to high into the air and not far enough to reach the German.  
Seeing this Sadiq acted fast and ran over to where the ball was falling and head butted the football to Ludwig and it made it too him having Ludwig score a goal!  
(A/N: Yay! Teeam work!)  
I stood up at the same time as Gilbert. Almost knocking each other over so Gilbert places his arm around my shoulders as my arm goes around his as well. We cheer very loudly and stomped our feet waving our spare hands.  
"WHOOA GREAT JOB! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! FUCK YEA!" Gilbert shouted as the ref called game over and everyone started hending off field.  
Looking back at my friends I just saw Matthew getting up moving to meet everyone on the field. Surprised that I didn't find fratello nor Antonio, but I wasn't thinking much if it. Shrugging it off to myself and dragged Gilbert to the field to meet Ludwig, Francis and Sadiq.  
As we walked onto the field Gilbert stopped me from following all the players in the changing room so we could walk threw it to wait outside by the door for the three players. Stopping I faced Gilbert and he faced me.  
Ludwig walked curious wondering why it took awhile for the two others to catch up since Matthew did already.  
"Hey Feli! Wait I want to ask you something!" Gilbert stated simply.  
"Sí? What is it Gilbert?" I meet eye contact with Lidwig and smile. I make a motion for him to go on without us and he pauses to think and just nods doing so.  
"Well.. I've noticed a few things and I didn't want to infer anything; since that's /totally/ unawesome! So I need to ask you.. Do you at all like my bruder in a way more than a friend?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow as I stopped. Was I that obvious?!  
"W-well.. Uh.. S-since you kind of know a-already.. and not wanting to lie to a friend.. Yea I do.." I stumbled over a few ways as Gilbert blinked and cracked a huge grin.  
"YES! Awesome me got it right!" I watched Gilbert fist bump the air as he continued. "Well that's awesome! Does he know yet?"  
"No.. Not really.. I've tried to set out hints but he doesn't get them! It gets frustrating sometimes.. But how do you know? Am I that obvious?" I ask.  
"Yea, a few others know but Ludwig- but you can trust them." Gilbert smiled then a look of discovery came on his face. "tell you what: I'll help you in any way to get together with my brother!"  
"R-really?"  
"Yea! Just let awesome me help! I'll get together with a few people and we'll talk it over and help! It'll be perfect! Now let's go before anything awesome happens we miss!" Gilbert pushed me to the changing rooms.  
"Grazie Gilbert! I owe you!" I smiled. Today was pretty good so far!  
"You do! Now let's go!" Gilbert laughs as we disappear into the changing room.

((A/N: This happened because Elizaveta one time dragged Gilbert to one of the LudwigxFeliciano club meetings and he's been helping them out ONLY because he knows his brother really likes Feliciano but will never really do anything or realize it himself ENDLESS pushed in the right direction.  
SOOO! This is just the perfect opertunity for him right now.))

X buttsex X

We walked through the changing room quickly, saying a quick hello and good job to everyone. When we got outside the changing room we found that everyone was there. Even Antonio and Lovino; who most likely made up, since Antonio had is arm around fratello and he wasn't doing anything about it. Gilbert walked off next to Matthew and started talking to him while I walked over to Lovino and Antonio.  
"Vee~ Hey Antonio and fratello! Is everything alright now? I noticed something happened before." I scratch the back of my neck. "I just noticed before you both disappeared."  
"Hola Feli!" Antonio smiled and put an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "Yes we made up! You see there was a misunderstanding this morning, but now everything is muy bien!"  
Lovino blushed and took off Antonio's arm from his shoulders. "Keep your arms to yourself bastardo! I'm still not that happy with you!"  
"What! But-"  
"No buts!" Lovino fumed and walked the other way. "See you later at the apartment frattelo."  
Lovino walks off with Antonio hot on his trail. I wonder what they were fighting about earlier..  
Shrugging I turn to find Sadiq, Ludwig and Francis walk out of the changing room.  
Congratulations and hugs were passed around. After hugging Francis and highfiving Sadiq; I went up and wrapped my arms around Ludwig's torso.  
"Good job out there Ludwig!"  
I felt Ludwig's hand pat my back.  
"Danke.."  
I let go of my hug and then Ludwig and I split off from the group. They were going to go celebrate at the apartment and probably get drunk, but I wanted to take Ludwig out for ice cream or something so Ludwig and I decided to meet up with the group later.  
Walking side by side Ludwig and I exited the school building and walked to the German's car.  
"Vee~ Ludwig what would you like to get! Ice cream? Galateo? Coffee? Pizza? Hambur-"  
"Feli. I think ice cream is just fine." Ludwig laughed a bit as he unlocked the car.  
I hoped in the front seat and smiled. Yay! We're gonna go get ice cream! Will it be a date? I blush a bit to myself thinking that. I sure hope it's a date..  
Ludwig already got in and started the car. The ride to the ice cream parlor was quiet but comforting. I know-for-a-matter-of-facts Ludwig doesn't always like to talk about the game and right now I don't think he does. It's like sometimes we didn't need to talk to understand eat other; we just did. Humming to myself I take my bag that was at my feet in the car and tossed it in the back, but not after taking out my wallet. This time I'm going to pay for Ludwig; unlike all the other times! He always pays for me.  
"Hmmm.. What kind of ice cream are you going to get Ludwig?" I finally start a conversation.  
"Probably vanilla this time.. You're going to get strawberry right?" He asked glancing over to me as I nod.  
"Of course! It's my favorite after all!" I laugh to myself as Ludwig cracks a grin.  
"Doesn't mean you could try another kind." He says as I shrug.  
"It's usually strawberry or vanilla~ and since you're getting vanilla; I thought that if I wanted some I'd steal a bite from you!" my smiled never dies down.  
"Ya, you could do that." Ludwig says as he moves to park by the parlor and we get out.  
(A/N: Ahhaha! xD Ludwig is more used to these things in here so share food is normal. Technically they act like a couple even if they aren't... yet xD)  
I walk over to Ludwig and we head into the parlor. Ludwig opens the door for me.  
"After you.." His cheeks were a bit pink. I blush and my smile grew.  
"Grazie!" I walk in the parlor and Ludwig comes in after me and we go wait in line.  
When it was our turn to order, a purplet girl with brown eyes came over to us. She turned to me and asked;  
"Hello! What would you like today?"  
"Ciao! A two scoop strawberry please~"  
She smiled back and then turned to Ludwig still smiling.  
"And you?"  
Ludwig returns the smile slightly. "Two scoop vanilla."  
She nods and leaves to take our orders. I move to the cash register next to Ludwig, then I notice him fishing for his wallet in his back pocket. Sighing I look around for help.. Our server caught my gaze and winked. She knew, or I hope she did, what was going on. She finished getting the ice cream together.  
I thought of an idea and was proud of myself. I pull the 20 I had in my pocket out and keep it in my hand then I turn and say to Ludwig;  
"Oh! Ludwig look! There's a puppy outside!" I look outside the window.  
And knowing that Ludwig really liked cute animals he turned around.  
"Really?"  
I pushed the money to the server on the counter who then handed me the ice cream. I mouthed 'keep the changed' to the server who smiled and nodded her head in thanks.  
I offered Ludwig's ice cream to him.  
"I don't see the puppy- oh thanks." He grabs the ice cream then pulled his wallet out but I steered him away from the cash register.  
"Wait Feli I need to pay-" then realization hit him. "Feli you didn't have to.." We go search for a seat.  
"Oh but I wanted too~ because you're always doing nice things like that for me and you won a game today!" I sit down at a table near the end of the parlor. Ludwig sits down as well.  
"Thank you Feliciano." Ludwig smiled at me and I blush.  
"Anytime!" I lick my ice cream trying to hide my blush.

(A/N: Gonna have some fun here xD bare with me! and don't worry~ Feli's POV will be back! Promise! and BTW these are two different chicks from the fourth chapter; except they are both in the LudwigxFeliciano club xD)

No one's POV!

Unbeknownst to the two best friends in the ice cream line; in the back of the parlor there was a table two girls sitting and chatting sharing a chocolate-sundae.  
"Oh my Goddesses, they're so meant for each other!" The girl with darker longish hair exclaimed.  
"Agreed. Now they have to get together." the other girl had lighter boy short blonde hair. "Wait. Dude! Kate is that like... Ludwig and Feliciano?" The girl points at the two who were eating their ice cream and chatting quietly.  
"What? WHERE? Oh my Goddesses Irene you better not be fucking with me here." Kate looks where the girl Irene pointed; and sure enough.. There sat the two.  
Kate fangirled quickly and quietly and scooted closer to Irene, who also scooted her chair closer.  
They leaned in and started to whisper. Soon enough they came up with a plan.  
"You sure this'll work?" Irene asked furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Yes! Now; you just bum along with the questions and ask some as well! We got this! Now~ Time to look professional!" Kate clapped her hands together pulling out her bag as did her friend.  
They had a plan, and now time for action!

((A/N: See! I promised! x3)) Feli's POV

Ludwig didn't have homework today, nor did I. Well besides a book for my advanced language arts! But I already finished that~ I lick my ice cream where it met the cone and licked around it where it slightly melted already. Hmm.. How was there a way I can give another hint to the German that I really really really liked him?  
Sighing slightly I licked my delicious strawberry ice cream again.  
"Something wrong Feli?" Ludwig asked concerned.  
But before I could answer two women walked up to us. They held clipboards and looked confident.  
"Hello you two! I'm Kate and that's Irene! We," The woman motions over to the other woman with her green pen. "Work for a website that ask random people questions about their day and experiences It's a science observation on people. So! We have a few questions to ask you both~" Kate said with a very friendly smiled as the other girl, Irene smiled as well and tapped her purple pen on her clipboard.  
"Yes. Do you guys mind?" Irene asked, but really the tone she said it in sounded like we didn't really have a choice.  
I looked at Ludwig, who shrugged and I did as well back.  
"No not at all.. Ask away!" I smile back at the two girls and Ludwig just looks at them. I lick my ice cream again.  
"Alright first question; how is your date so far today!" Kate asks with a cheery smile ready to write with her pen.  
Ludwig accidentally pushed his ice cream into his own face. I laugh and then correct the two..  
"I'm sorry! We're just friends." I say as Ludwig blushed and wiped the ice cream from his face with a napkin.  
"Really?" Kate says in disbelief.  
"You both aren't dating?" Irene asked eyebrows up. She looked surprised.  
I shook my head and Ludwig didn't do anything except his blush kind of died down. He must have been embarrassed from the ice cream things earlier.  
"That's surprising! You both look like you are!" Irene smiled and opened her mouth to continue but Kate interrupted to say;  
"Yes! You're both like the perfect couple-" Kate was cut off and held back a shout in pain. Irene smiled innocently.  
(A/N: Foot stomp x3)  
I blushed. We look like the perfect couple? I smile happily, and I make sure I don't look at Ludwig. I don't want to give away what I was thinking.  
"Sorry! Well since you guys aren't really a couple.. can you pretend you're one?" Kate asked bluntly.  
Ludwig blushed again and I felt my heart race. Before I or Ludwig could answer, Irene added;  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience.. but these surveys are for just couples so could you? You see my friend here and I.. We haven't ran into many couples today so we'd like to get some information down!" Irene pleaded.  
I frowned. I really wanted to help them! For the information and the fact I would get to see what it would be like if I did date Ludwig.  
"Ludwig.. Do you mind?" I ask and lick my ice cream again. "I don't so it's up to you~"  
Ludwig looked to me, then to the two women who gave him pleading eyes. Sighing he pushes his mostly finished ice cream aside done.  
"Yea.. I suppose we can take the survey."  
The two woman cheer.  
"Alright! Now if you two would date.. Where would you take each other out?" Kate asked professionally and looked at Ludwig asking him.  
Still with a blush on his face Ludwig answered. "Well.. I'd take Feliciano and I out to dinner often.. and to art museums around."  
I smile. Ludwig knew me well.  
"Next question! Are you, or should I say; if you were dating would you show public affection or would you keep to yourselves?" Irene said as Kate wrote done the other question to either of the us to answer.  
"I wouldn't mind! I do like affection so I'd want to hold hands hug and share small kisses when we think no one would be looking." I said smiling at the girl.  
Ludwig didn't say anything and Irene recorded the information. Kate opened her mouth to say something but another girl came up to us except she looked a lot younger.  
"Sis! Kate! Let's go home!" She whined a bit. She look around 8 years old.  
"Shush! Ruby! I'm working right now-" Irene said tapping the girl named Ruby on the head with her pen.  
"But you-" Irene sighed and wrapped an arm around Ruby and walked away.  
"I'm sorry but we have to go.. I'm glad we met and this little information isn't much but it helps!" Kate said holding the clipboard to her chest.  
"I'm glad we could help." Ludwig stated simply as I finished my ice cream cone.  
"Oh and you both have a good day! You should consider to date! It would be adorable!" Kate said as she waled away to Irene and Ruby who happened to be walking out the door.  
I blushed and smiled a bit at what Kate said.  
"Well.. that was.. odd." Ludwig stated.  
I nod but don't say anything as I pick up what remained of his ice cream cone to throw both ours away. When I came back Ludwig thanked me.  
"They were kind! I'm glad they got some their needed information." I say and sit back down in front of Ludwig and continue talking.  
"Hey Ludwig, since we both don't have homework I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a bit at the apartment? Since there will be a party at Toni's and Sadiq's!"  
"Yea. I think that's a great idea." Ludwig agreed and got up from our spots. Looks like we'll leave right away.  
"Okay! Let's head out to the car then~" I get up as well and walk to Ludwig's car excitedly.  
Ludwig does as well and when we where both in the car we headed to my apartments.  
"Hey Feli, what's happening in your story so far?" Ludwig asked as he just pulled out the ice cream parlor's parking lot.  
Remember when I said I wouldn't tell anyone about my stories I'm writing?  
Well Ludwig likes to listen so I thought I'd tell him.. Also Lovino knows, only because I can't ever keep things from him.  
"Well you remember the princess from the other castle? Well I decided that her and the servant should have an affair." I said as Ludwig thought for a second.  
"So are they going to have a happy relationship or will it end horribly? Because in the situation they're both in I personally think that nothing good will come from it." Ludwig added.  
I thought for a second. He did have a point.  
"Yea, you're right! But I was thinking to have the evil princess to be more forgiving, but the blue prince not so and have him beheaded so the other two could be in a happy relationship."  
I say and turn to go grab my notebook that holds this story to add some notes. Ludwig always helped me with better ideas!  
"Hmm.. I don't think he should be beheaded.. I think that the good princess should be. Since after all she is dating the evil princesses crush."  
I thought for a second, and well. Let's just say; I thought of the climax of the story!  
"Oh my gosh Ludwig! You're a genius!" I turn back to kiss him on the cheek then turn back looking for my note book. Where was it!  
"W-what I do?" Ludwig asked he blushed. He glanced back at me.  
"You just helped me almost finish my story!" I say cheerily. Okay notebook come out.. I didn't leave it anywhere.  
"Really? What are you going- Feli! What're you doing!" Ludwig pulled the car over as I grabbed my bag and emptied it everywhere in the back seat. Where was it?!  
"Feli?" Ludwig watched as I sit back normally into the passengers seat.  
"Ludwig?"  
"What is it?" Ludwig unbuckled and turned to me with a serious expression.  
"I think I might have forgotten my notebook at school.. In the club room! O-or maybe in the bleachers where we watched you." I look at Ludwig. I needed help finding it.  
Ludwig frowned and then said; "When did you last write in it?"  
"At the club room when everyone was trying to decide what are next project was going to be.." It couldn't be in there... I grabbed it right?  
"Well it wouldn't be on the benches anymore, they throw away anything they find on there.. So let's hope you left it in there.." Ludwig sighed.  
Yes I better have left it in there. No I did. I had to. There was no choice.  
"Should we go get it? Or do you think the school will be locked?" I bet it was..  
"Yea.. But Mrs. Rogers always locks the room so she would leave it there so it'll be there tomorrow." Ludwig said with certainty.  
A feeling of relief washed over me, but I wasn't entirely sure.. just anything could've happened.. Someone could've picked it up and read it. My smile disappeared and I felt my mood dampen.  
"I'm sorry Ludwig.. I totally just ruined a nice time with this-" Before I could finish Ludwig placed his hand on my arm.  
"No, it's not your fault. I had fun earlier and I think the best choice to make you feel better would be to go head to the party. It'll help keep your mind off things."  
A small smile returned to my lips and I turned to Ludwig.  
"Alright.. But I will only if you give me a big hug as soon as we get out of this car."  
Laughing Ludwig buckled up again and started the car.  
"Agreed."

Lovino's POV

My morning was actually pretty fucking decent for once. I woke up from Antonio's whining which was annoying but I got to eat fresh churros (which were delicious). Then after getting ready for school and everything I found out about a football (A/N: Soccer for Americans) game, which would be pretty fun to watch. Maybe Francis or that asshole Sadiq will get hurt.  
With that I walked to school with Antonio as usual, since we always leave earlier but end up getting there late because we stop at Grandpas restaurant for breakfast.  
What? Churros were just the starter!  
Which is where we are right now except that I'm just finishing up helping in the kitchen for once since this morning I had to make our own breakfasts.  
Smiling to myself I put the small breakfast pizza on a platter for the bastardo and I to eat together.  
With a swing of my hips I bring the platter of breakfast food to the table we are going to share to find that there was another person at it besides Antonio..  
And it was a girl, with the name Bella. (A/N: Belgium. :0 That's her real name right? This'll be the only time she pops up in here. And I am not trying to bash on her okay? I think Belgium is awesome and she's my Babu. ;A; its just i need to make Lovino jealous somehow)  
She's actually a sophomore, and I know this because she and Antonio talk sometimes between classes. It was also obvious to to everyone but Antonio that she has a crush on him. I don't know if she knows that Antonio is gay but really, she has some nerve..  
Yea right now I don't want to deal with this shit so it takes almost every fiber of my being to tell her to piss the fuck off.  
Setting the pizza down, I sit down across from the two.  
"Hey bastardo. Breakfast is ready."  
Antonio looks over and his face brightens up looking at the pizza and gives me one of his sexy smiles.  
"Lovi! It looks utterly delicious! Como de costumbre!" and with that Antonio grabbed a piece taking a bite. (Translates: As pre usual)  
"Sí! Delicious!" Antonio turned to Bella and said so.  
I refused to smile but the blush didn't seem to want to hide from my face only to have Antonio have his usual freak out when I did.  
Damn bastard.  
Bella just smiled.  
"Er.. um Bella is it?" I pretended not no know the girls name.  
"Yes it is." Bella smiled as I tried not to roll my eyes.  
"You can have some if you like." I say as I grab a piece of my own.  
"No but thank you! I actually had some waffles before this." Bella politely declined and I shrugged. Oh well. More food for me and Antonio.  
Before anything else was said Bella said something else.  
"So Toni!~ Do you think you'll want to go?" Bella asked smiling her legs crossed.  
I didn't say anything but listen. What was she asking about?  
"Well I'd go if Lovi can! We always hang out after school together." Antonio grabbed another piece of the pizza. "In fact we're usually always together!"  
"Um.. Well wouldn't it be kind of weird going to the movies and a fancy dinner with three people?" Bella laughed furrowing her eyebrows upset. Antonio wasn't getting what she was asking.  
But I understood completely. Scowling I sigh and add;  
"Yea. I don't want to go anyways. Why don't you two go on your date and I'll be fine just hanging out with Matthew."  
"Wait. A date?" Antonio asked confused.  
"Yea. I'm asking you on a date. I hope you don't mind knowing that I like you Antonio." Bella said blushing but kept her head up and smiled.  
"O-oh.. Bella? Didn't you know?" Antonio frowned and put his piece of pizza down.  
"Know what?" Bella asked. She must've not.  
I bite my pizza hiding my smile.  
"I'm gay." Antonio stated simply.  
Realization hit Bella and she blushed but before anything else was said I stood up.  
"I'm going to get us some more coffee." I grabbed Antonio's cup and mine walking into the kitchen. The real reason was because I didn't want to be caught grinning. Thankfully Antonio didn't have any other admirers-  
Stopping in my tracks already in the kitchen I just noticed how I was thinking.  
Why would it matter that Antonio would start dating someone like Bella or some other random guy or highly doubtful though, girl? Was I jealous? I go over to the coffee machine and shake my head.  
No of course I wasn't! I wouldn't date Antonio! No way! But maybe..  
I drifted out in a thought of Antonio and I on a date, which involved kissing, cuddling and-  
Blushing I shake my head again. There was no way he and I would date.. We're best friends! That's probably why I'm not agreeing with this Antonio dating people thing. It would get in way of our friendship.  
I poor more coffee into both cups and head out the kitchen door. Sighing and eyes closed I walk over to the table.  
"Back. Here's..." I opened my eyes and I find Bella and Antonio kissing.  
And that's all I saw. I felt overwhelming sadness and I felt like I was going to cry but I didn't want to. So I hid behind anger.  
Antonio pushed himself away from Bella and turned to me. "Wait! Lovino! It's not-"  
"No. I get it." Without saying anything else I place the coffee down on the table harshly and turn from the two.  
"Lovino! Wait!" Antonio stood up as I shouted in Italian to grandpa:  
"Sto andando a scuola. Ti aiuterò fuori entro questa settimana per pagare per la colazione!" (I'm heading to school. I'll help out later this week to pay off for breakfast!)  
When I managed to get out of the restaurant I just caught from my grandpa:  
"Va bene! Ci vediamo più tardi Lovino!" (Okay! See you later Lovino!)  
I heard Antonio walk right out the restaurant. Only because he was calling my name.  
"Lovino! Hey! Wait up!"  
Soon enough the bastard caught up to my walking speed.  
"Hey, Lovino.. It's not what you think, and I can explain if you let me." Antonio said gently and I just wanted to shove him in the middle of the street. For some reason I felt betrayed.  
"Then what. What happened that I seemed to not get? Because what it looked like was you were going to go on that date with you and Bella." I snorted and shook my head. "And I though you were gay!"  
"I am gay! And please Lovi! Don't jump to conclusions! I was trying to explain to Bella how I can't go on a date with her for a few reason and then went up and kissed me." Antonio explained hoping Lovino would understand.  
"Yea well it look like you were kissing her for awhile." I say trying to find some way to blame him for this. But really, I do hope that's what happened.. I really do.  
"We weren't, it barely lasted, and the only reason why it did last even a few seconds was because I was surprised." Antonio sighed.  
"..." I don't say anything as Antonio frowns waiting for my reply. "I want an apology." I stated simply.  
"What? Why?" Antonio was taken back from what I said.  
"B-because! I thought you were going to leave me!" I say and then blush only to finish the sentence; "Because your one of my few friends who I depend on for entertainment."  
Antonio smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.  
"Lovi! You're the best!" Antonio looked quite happy.  
"Get your arm off me! I'm still mad at you!" I shrug his arm off as Antonio whined a bit.  
"But I'm sorry Lovino! I really am!"  
"I accept your apology. But I don't want to be touched by you in anyway for awhile now. Seriously."  
Antonio put his face in his hands. "But Lovino! It wasn't even my fault! And personally I don't think I can go ten minutes without hugging you!"  
"You'll live." I said plainly as I smile to myself. This'll just help me get my anger out, teasing Antonio. It'll be over quickly for me, since I can't seem to stay mad at the Spaniard for long anyways.

Xx THE SPANAMMMOOOO DRAMA AHAHHAHAHAHAH xX

Surprisingly the no touching rule lasted through out most of the day, only because I actually attended to all my classes. So really I hung out with Matthew and my brother the whole day. Which was nice for a small change. Durning English class, which I happened to share with Matthew, he and I talked about his morning. Only because I needed help on what exactly am I experiencing..  
I didn't really know what to think of Matthew's answer.

*quick flashbaack!*  
"So what do you think this is?" I asked Matthew. I explain everything that I experienced this morning. Matthew smiled.  
"Well I don't think you'll like the answer entirely."  
"What? Why?" I asked confused. Why wouldn't I? Seriously, it couldn't be that bad.  
"Well Lovino I think you're experiencing a crush. Maybe it could be love as well."  
I stop what I was doing.  
"What?! A-a crush? Love?" I say quietly. Matthew just nodded and didn't say anything as to let it sink in.  
Well he is hot..  
and kind, affectionate, pleasant to hang around, actually can stand me.  
That also would explain the jealous feelings-  
"We-well.. I'm not sure." I say sighing. Really, I think I'm just not ready to admit it.  
Matthew gave me a reassuring smile and we talked only a bit more on the subject.

XxJDHGKJLSDGHLJSDHLGKH JDSFHKSDJHFLKSDJFxX

I promised Antonio to meet up at the lockers before going to the club room. Which was indeed what I was going to do, except I felt sidetracked.. Sighing I put all my supplies back in my locker and go to meet up at Antonio's.  
Hands in my pockets, I hum quietly and make my way over to the senior's lockers. I was almost there and I heard someone call my name.  
"Lovi!"  
Well a nickname.  
"Bastardo." I greet Antonio as well.  
I was enveloped in a hug. "Lovi where were you all day?! You have no idea how horrible my day was with out you near me!" Antonio pulls me closer.  
I blush and try to push him off.  
"Get off!"  
Antonio whine and sighed out letting go. But not even a minute after an arm was put around my shoulders pulling me closer to the idiot.  
"Let's just head to the club room." I grumbled out the blush not leaving my face while wrapping am arm around Antonio's upper waist.  
I calm down feeling my blush lessen.  
"Of course Lovi~"  
And with that we headed to the club room.

X right after the club meeting outside the club room X

"Hmm.. Lovi you want to go wish Sadiq and Francis good luck with me?" Antonio and I walked down the hall a bit from the club room. I stopped in my tracks.  
"Ugh not really. Francis sure but that asshole Sadick? No." I saw scowling.  
"You don't have too mi tomate, but do you mind meeting up at the bleachers?" Antonio smiled and I nodded not really knowing what he called me.. (my tomato xD)  
"Sure see you in a few minutes." I nod and turn around to get my brother out of the room since he probably was still in there writing like usual.  
I hear Antonio's footsteps go the opposite way I was as I move back into the club room.  
I open the door and wait straight over to fratello.  
"Hey! Feliciano let's go before we're late for the fucking game!" I say grabbing my brothers stuff and start placing it in his bag then hand it to Feliciano. The only thing left was his notebook. Watching him grab it (he didn't have a good  
grip so he dropped it by accident.. D:) I grab fratello's hand and drag him out the door quickly.  
We walk down the school's halls and head to the benches as soon as we could..  
I wanted to get there before that bastardo so I can pick a good seat for us just in case we all end up getting crappy seats.

Xx AT THE BLEACHERS xX

I sighed waiting for the bastard. Everyone was here expect him and he's kept me waiting for at least five minutes.  
Groaning out I scowl from behind Gilbert, Matthew and my fratello. Giving up on the bastard I slipped down next to my fratello now imbetween my two favourite people.  
Matthew and Feli.  
Well...  
Two /of/ my favourite people..  
Not like Antonio counts!  
Soon enough the bastard showed up, and when he did I didn't acknowledge it.  
"Lovi~ I'm back!" Antonio smiled moving his hands over my shoulders gently massaging them.  
I blush but ignore him.  
I felt my brother glance at us from the corner of his eye but that was the only time he did. Still stuborn I refused to say hello to the damned Spainard.  
Antonio frown. Narrowing his eyes, I felt his stare on me.  
Soon enough he was trying his other 'methods' on getting me to react.  
It didn't take long for it to escalate quickly. No one was paying attention and Antonio moved in closer to my ear as I felt his  
hot breath against my neck. It took a lot to keep my blush down.  
Not shortly Toni put his hands on my arms and I felt them move up and down on them. I suppress the shiver and the fucking damned urge that made  
me was to lean into him and moan tilting my head to let our lips-  
I stop my thoughts there but suddenly I was lifted up and seated on the lap of Antonio.  
That's when I had to stop it before I end up reacting in a way where it screws everthing up and I am ended up alone.  
For good.  
I stand and turn to the bastardo who just smiled innocently.  
"Finally! Lovi! I thought you were ignore- Lovi?" His tone went from his happy self to something else.. It was a different tone I haven't heard before.  
And It was probably because my blush and that look that was on my face. It's rare when I blush like this. And when I do.. My fratello explained that there's a look  
that comes with the blush which happens to be like a pleased/aroused look.  
It took awhile to get what Feli meant but I'm sure that's the face I accidently made.  
Antonio looked at me with this spark in his eyes and I seriously didn't think this was good.  
At all.  
He's probably disgusted that his best friend is giving him a face like that-  
I turn away before I say or think anything more and walk away as fast as I could.  
I ran down the bleacher's steps and ended up running to hide in a different set of bleacher seats.  
But not even minutes passed before the fucking bastard showed his face.  
"Lovi? What's wrong?" He moved closer to me as I shrink into myself not wanting to say anything.  
"Please go.." I say not wanted to screw our friendship up anymore. If it was at all at one point.  
"What! No! Not until you tell me what is wrong and how I can fix it."  
"It's nothing.." I said shaking my head turning from Antonio only to have myself turned back to meet the  
amazing green eyes of that sexy-  
No stop.  
"No it clearly isn't.. Lovino.. what's the matter?" It was clear for sure that Antonio was being serious right now since he wasn't  
calling me that stupid nickname anymore.  
"I'm.. I.." I took a deep breath. " I didn't ruin anything between us right?"  
"What?"  
"You know.. the face and reactions I had to you earlier. You clearly noticed them right!" I said quickly. "It's not okay for someone's best friend to  
react that way when you were.." I tried not to tear up and ignore the pain in my chest as I made myself believe what I was saying.  
"That you were teasing me into reacting someway.."  
"What? You mean-" Antonio understood what was going on. "What! No! No no no!" Antonio laughed in relief at the small problem.  
"It's my fault here. You shouldn't be taking the blame for this. I'm the one who tried to get.." Antonio paused thinking to himself on how to word this in a way  
without exposing to much information. "a different kind a reaction from you. I wanted to see something and I shouldn't have done that to you." 'try and seduce you that is..' Antonio thought the last part to himself  
as I blinked.  
"Wait what! You wanted to see a different kinda of reaction from me. One like..." I ignore the word we both knew I would've said (sexual). "Kinds of reactions! You.. YOU BASTARD!" I shove  
Antonio away from me.  
Something inside me made me feel completely sad and not right. I did not like what I was hearing.  
"What! NO! I didn't mean it like that but more like I wanted to get a playful rise out of you! Not tease your feelings! Your straight.. And I should respect that and keep  
distance from touching other than hugs and close /friendly/ leanings.. I'm sorry Lovino.. I really am." Antonio seemed really sad about something but I didn't know  
what to pin it on.  
"It's okay.." I sighed. This was a better understand than before.. But Antonio though I was strait? I'm bi.. I thought he knew and maybe it was better he didn't?  
"Let's just go back to normal and not let this effect us right?" I ask looking Antonio in the eye.  
Antonio nodded quickly agreeing. "Hug on it Lovi?" He smiled opening his arms wide.  
I couldn't help but smile as Antonio went back to his self I knew more of. I nod not saying anything running into his arms feeling safe and a warm feeling inside my chest all around.  
The hug lasted long enough as we stood there clutching onto each other.  
Not saying a word Antonio kept an arm around me leading me up to the bleachers again finding that the game ended so we headed to  
the locker room to get everyone who wanted to go the celebration party.  
That is when I realized and finally accepted;  
I'm head over heels. But not just for anyone, but for the fucking Spaniard. Antonio. And It's all his fault, being sexy, kind, loving, hot, friendly, understanding, forgiving and easy to love.  
And I don't even know if it's good or bad. But all I know is, I hope this ends well because there is no fucking way I'm going to be able to come over these feelings any fucking time soon.

((A/N: This chapter is off a few POVs because a few reasons:  
I though I should update faster, so I just send in what I already have (which is a lot o_o) and then  
make a part two of this chapter 5 ^_^  
so chapter 6 is like a wana-be chapter six but it isn't really.  
UGH ALSO i am sorry for any bad spelling/grammar mistakes.. the editing was really rushed... D: LO SIENTO

Let's just call it a wana-be chapter six! xD  
Okies! I'm so starting to get better at this updating since I got my own computer! So I can update /way/ easier now!  
please enjoy this chapter and the second part will come in very sooooooooooon

BTW just so you know the bottom drama of Romano's POV was written at like 3AM when I was talking to my cousin about random  
shit and it was awesome. So please if something does NOT make sense either let it slide or message me and I'll somehow fix it? . you'd have to  
give me a second.

ALSO THANK YOU;

gerita lover14 - ha, SHOW THEM WHOSE BOSS OH YEA xD and thank you! Also I'll keep that spelling error in mind and spell his name right for now on xD

linklover88 - No. he isn't alive... AND WAIT didn't doitsu send you on a journey?! WHY ARENT YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY! GO MY DEAR PLATA-ASS FIND THE SA BAAA

SolarWolfMoon - really? THANK YOU for taking your time and reading my writing! *cries* it means a lot :)

HeroinOfDarkness - Glad you're in your account now! xDD and thank's for reviewing again!

finalun11 - thankyouthankyouthankyou xDD for all the compliments! and yes i do seem to enjoy writing Toni's POV a lot and Lovi's. (i agree Rome is like my FAV! he is so cool!) hmm and I'll take in your consideration! :D I'm gonna try and make everyone happy! and thankyouthankyouthankyou again!

WaltzingMatildaalldaylong - and IKR? i noticed when i just published the chapter and i shoulda did something about it... not i will! Thank you!

you are sent much love ;) and review again! or for the first time! :D plz? You guys motivate me *secret is up!* and yea... I'm serious! If you guys literally sent me like spam messages in my PM message box, hell send only ONE message demanding I make the chapter so much sooner like within a week I WILL. AND IF I DONT I WILL DIE TRYING. I'm serious, literally i am!

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW... PLEASE  
THANK YOU LOVES~))


End file.
